


Teenage Love Affair

by Flicker_Castle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicker_Castle/pseuds/Flicker_Castle
Summary: 1821校园恋爱x





	1. Chapter 1

1

 

操场被行进管乐的成员借用了，足球队的训练就因此取消了，放课后，Toni应该直接回家去，但在出校门的瞬间调转了车头，可能会赶上Marco训练结束，Toni一边踩着单车一边暗自期待着，可以和他一起回家，顺便路过便利店买新出的在打折的冰激凌。

时间掐的正正好，Toni在校门前刹住车的时候，Marco刚好和朋友打闹着走出来，是Mario和Andre，Toni和他们并不熟，只是在一起踢过球，没怎么说过话，知道是Marco从幼稚园到现在的同学而已。

Marco！

Toni在他要往马路那边走去之前叫住了他，Marco对他出现在这里非常惊讶，飞快的跟Mario和Andre说了两句转身跑了过来，“你怎么来啦？”Marco在他的单车前站定，Toni越过他的肩膀看见Mario往前走没有等他，“没有训练吗？”

“取消了。”Toni简单的解释道，“一起回家吗？我可以送你。”他在说用单车载他回家。

先于口头上的同意，Marco已经绕到后面跨坐在了后座上，Toni先在路面上滑行了半米才抬腿翻身坐在前面，“你好闲哦，特意绕路过来接我吗？”Marco知道他们两个的学校和家正好构成了一个四方形，Toni要是从他的学校跑过来找他再回家实在是绕了很远的路。

当然啦。Toni说：“新买的单车跟你炫耀一下。”

Toni上次期末考试成绩非常优秀，他爸爸买了一辆新款的单车送给他作为鼓励，这件事Marco在暑假就通过Toni的短信知道了，但是假期的几次见面都是步行去附近的球场踢球，或者搭公交去市中心玩，没有机会看到。

哦，好羡慕。Marco很配合他，发出这样的赞美，他的手向后伸，抓着坐垫，而没有去抱Toni的腰，虽然正在生长期的Toni好像每天都在抽条，又因为运动，身材变得匀称又结实，从Marco的视角看过去他的后背，如果抱起来一定会是特别好的手感，但是Marco还是没有，非常规矩和礼貌的没有去碰他。

说起来，他们算是好朋友了吗？Marco自认为自己是一个很分明的人，Mario和Andre是最好的朋友，自我感动一点的话他愿意把他们两个算成家人，而Mats他们是可以在一起玩的好朋友，但不会去对方家里去Sleepover，Julian是需要好好照顾的小学弟，那么Toni呢？从结识Toni的第一天起，Marco就不知道该怎么对Toni在自己这里定义，隐约觉得如果介绍给别人说这是他的朋友，还真是有一点别扭啊。

“要不要在转角那里停一下买雪糕吃？”Toni突然问他，Marco被打断了思路，仓促的说好。

夏天真的到了啊。靠在车把上咬着雪糕的Toni说，Marco还坐在后座上，专心致志的舔冰激凌，含糊的应和Toni的说法，他吃冰激凌的方式从小到大都没什么长进，明明是高中生了也还是用舔的方法，舌头把奶油卷进去，还会沾到嘴唇上，看见下面快化掉了也是偏过头舔掉。Toni有时候看着他这样的吃法会庆幸Marco比起白色的香草口味更偏爱巧克力的，不然让满脑子坏想法的青春期男孩子们看见了真的有些糟糕——呀，会联想到这个的自己是不是也不太妙了。

“Toni喜欢吃柠檬味的是不是因为自己像柠檬啊？”双子座总有些奇思妙想，Toni看着自己手上明黄色的雪糕，还真没注意，好像每次真的都选柠檬口味的，Marco解决掉边边上化掉的又继续去舔上面，边吃边说，“酸酸的，又甜甜的那种。”

“我是这样吗？”Toni困惑的问他，第一次有人说我像柠檬哦。

“是这样的吧，看起来不太好来往，但实际上是很好的人。”Marco说。

那你喜欢巧克力又算什么啊？Toni想，不过如果单单讲味道的话，那还真是挺般配的，特别甜，吃掉之后会让心情变好，Toni每次重要考试之前都要吃一块巧克力，发挥都不会出差错，Marco也是，笑眯眯的样子，换到别人身上会很烦的大呼小叫到他这里只会让人觉得开心，就是Marco太白了，和他正在舔的那支巧克力口味的冰激凌完全相反，不知道有没有白巧克力口味的，这样从外表到味道都般配了。

在Marco开始吃蛋筒的时候，Toni咬着木棍发出了邀请：“周五下午的球赛要不要来看？”

“你们踢谁啊？”

“纽伦堡的中学。”

“哦，很多人会去吗？”Marco其实远没有外表看起来那么热络，有很多朋友的话倒还好，会毫无疑问的成为人群中心，跟所有人打成一片，但如果没有熟人在的话，更愿意躲在后面不说话，玩的也不会尽兴。

“不会啊，Felix的开放日正好撞上了，我爸妈要去那边。”Toni解释说，“也不是什么特别重要的比赛，他们就不来了。”

“Thomas呢？”Marco说的是Toni初中的同班同学，升入高中之后偶尔还会在一起踢球，一起玩，Marco也见过几次。

“跟他有什么关系？”Toni不知道Marco想要说些什么，有些莫名其妙，“你要觉得寂寞的话，可以叫Mario他们过来一起看啊，结束之后我请客吃饭，怎么样？”

Marco没有说话，Toni以为他在措辞拒绝，便拿过他手里用过的纸巾去丢垃圾，直到回来的时候才听到Marco说，你回头把时间发给我。

Toni没有问他会不会叫Mario。

回去的路上，Toni有跟Marco说扶不住的话可以抱他的腰，Marco说好却没有把手臂环上来，Toni有一点遗憾，他其实不是那种特别喜欢肢体接触的人，平时足球队取得胜利会搂搂抱抱的话，除非他非常高兴，要不然也是能躲多远躲多远，但是如果是Marco的话，他还是有一点期待对方能主动碰碰他，说笑话的时候拉一下手臂也好，坐在单车后座的时候抱过来也好，稍微的能感觉到对方的话，心里就会像有蝴蝶飞起来一样。

本来送Marco回家就已经会推迟到家的时间，再加上吃雪糕磨蹭了十来分钟，Toni到家的时候和训练结束再回来也没什么区别，妈妈问他，不是没有训练吗？还是去和朋友踢球了啊？

“不是。”Toni一边换鞋一边解释，“和Marco呆了一会儿。”

“Marco啊。”妈妈知道Marco的，甚至说，她还很喜欢他，常常让Toni多叫他来家里玩（就没有经常邀请Thomas），“你们两个还真是腻歪啊，就这么一会儿都要凑在一起。”

“说什么腻歪，明明最近才见这一次。”Toni被妈妈的这个说法闹得有些害羞，和另一个男生被自己妈妈形容成那样，要是真的是那么亲密也就算了，明明他和Marco因为学校不同，足球队的训练又都很辛苦，比起大多数这个年纪的好朋友来说已经见的很少很少了，就算这样还要被妈妈说，Toni怎么想怎么觉得委屈。

“我在说你吃饭的时候总是要看手机。”妈妈轰走跑来厨房要偷吃饼干的Felix，对正在扒冰箱找饮料的Toni说，“那么想在吃饭的时候聊天，怎么不干脆去人家家里吃啦，我看小Marco也挺乐意的。”

哪有那么夸张。Toni不服气，明明我们睡觉前聊天才多，吃饭的时候不怎么说话的。但是根据他应对妈妈十来年的经验，他现在还是不要讲话了，就默认他妈妈的说法就能结束掉这个有点难堪的话题。

说到聊天，Toni想起来要给Marco发球赛的时间，收到一个“OK”的回复之后，Toni还是问了一句，你几个人来啊？他想，我这是为自己的钱包做打算，如果Mario要来的话，按照Marco平时的抱怨，可能要朝妈妈预支零花钱了也说不定。

就我一个。Marco的信息跳出来。

哦，Toni的钱包有救了，他有一点高兴。

“你笑得好傻。”Felix没能如愿在饭前吃到饼干，气鼓鼓的正好看见哥哥在回复讯息，一脚踩上Toni的脚背，“女朋友吗？”

“不是，我没女朋友。”Toni一只手还在按键盘，另一只手直接把还跟瘦猴子一样的弟弟捞到膝盖上，一条腿压着结结实实的制止住了要造反的男孩。

可是你笑得好蠢。Felix肢体上不能作弄，嘴巴就饶不了人了，“哥，你现在就像个傻子。”

“胡说八道。”Toni看见Marco最新的一条信息是在抱怨晚饭有青椒，他姐姐不吃就会全部塞给他，还美其名曰的犒劳长身体的弟弟——“那她倒是把羊排给我留下啊！”Marco这样说，还配上了小猴子捂嘴的emoji，一、二、三，一共六个。

“妈——！”Felix喊道，Toni的信息还没回复完，没来得及捂住弟弟的嘴，“Toni交男朋友了——！”

“哦！”妈妈的声音从抽油烟机的噪音里传来，“是Marco吗？”

太烦了。Toni恶狠狠的捶了一把弟弟的后背，直到Felix趴着跟他求饶。

“才不是！”

Marco没有让Mario或者Andre陪他一起去看Toni的球赛，或者说他根本没有告诉他们两个，只是说有点安排，让他们不用管他。

你不会是恋爱了吧？Mario从前座转过来，趴在Marco的桌子上，我的小Marco终于又要坠入爱河了吗？他夸张的像是戏剧社的成员，用不存在手帕擦着眼泪。

Marco的上一段恋情已经是一年前了，初恋女友是初中的同学，两个人升入了不同的高中，遇见了完全不一样的交际圈，渐渐的都感觉到疲乏了，心平气和的结束了恋爱。当时Marco还自夸地说，恋爱有什么难的？表白很容易，分手也很简单嘛，哪里有那么复杂。

Andre冷漠的赏他一个眼角，说，你只是没那么喜欢她。

Marco不以为然，连初吻都没送出去的单身狗冒充什么恋爱大师啊。

时间过去了一年，Marco彻底融入进高中的校园生活，还认识了外校的朋友（比如Toni），不知道他是长大了，还是什么别的原因，Marco有一点认同Andre的话了，如果真的很喜欢的话，表白的话才不会轻易的说出口，在心里默念几百遍都未必敢当着对方的面说出来，怕听到不想要的答案也怕得到不开心的结局——要是没那么喜欢你就好了，Marco耍赖的想，也许我就敢说出来了。

周五，Marco偷偷带了发胶去到学校，比起同龄人来说，他的确对发型的精心程度比较高，但也不至于每时每刻都需要照料，只是上学前会耗费一点时间打理，在学校跑一天也不会特意去再弄，只是今天自修结束之后他要去看Toni的球赛，想着灰头土脸的去还是有点丢人，所以还是带了发胶等放学以后去洗手间再摆弄一下头发，显得精神一点。

Marco到的时间有点迟，Toni已经去赛前集合了，只是发了短信知会他一声就自己去找位子了，这场球赛虽然Toni说不太重要，但是看台上也挤满了人，甚至有人制作了加油助威的纸板，Marco不想坐到太靠后，但前面又实在没位子，转了两圈之后还是一个看起来像是啦啦队的女生招呼他，“我把包放开，你坐过来吧。”她很友善地说，把占着位子的背包移开，摞到另一张椅子上，“你不是我们学校的吧？”

Marco有些心不在焉的应道，我是Toni的朋友。

“哦！Toni啊！我们都喜欢Toni。”女生眉开眼笑，但是大概看Marco好像不在心情，就也没再说什么，喝了一口水就跑下看台找她的朋友去了。马上，Marco的手机震了一下，是Toni的信息：“找到座位了吗？”  
在裁判席的左边。Marco回复他，我的左手边，第二排。

于是Toni从更衣室出来的之后立刻往右边看，Marco的金色头发在人群里都很显眼，他抬起手跟他打招呼，Marco用口型跟他说加油。

那还用你说，当然会加油的啊。Toni想，我可是下定决心要……做点什么的人。

Toni今天踢六号位。Marco看过很多次球赛，但是从来没有以这样的态度看过任何一场，他总是会放眼全局，努力看到每一个球员的动作，时刻分析着比赛的形式，甚至会把自己代入进去思考怎样应对，可是今天，他只看得见Toni，不论作为对手还是队友，他们都踢过球赛，可是今天的Toni在Marco看来格外的不一样，比赛间隙，Toni捋着汗湿的刘海朝看台看去，也不知道是不是看着自己露出一个笑来，Marco扯动了一下嘴角，低下头去，都不用手去碰就知道脸颊已经烫得像发了烧。

最后那场比赛Toni贡献了两个助攻，也在别人的助攻下取得了一个进球。

下来啦！Toni和队友简短的庆祝了一会儿就跑到看台下，对着Marco喊道。

Marco便走了下去，然后称赞了他今天的表现。

“你看起来有点不开心啊？”Toni见Marco的眼神有些飘忽，“怎么了吗？”

“没有啊。”Marco心虚的回答道，他也不知道为什么今天有一点焦躁，尤其Toni一和他说话就更不知所措了，完全不是不想见到他，相反，他非常高兴能和Toni多出来的相处时间，就只是……Marco真的说不清楚。

“喔，那就好。”Toni用衣袖蹭了一下脖子上的汗，“你要是心情不好的话，我要说的话就可能要糟糕了。”

“你要说什么？”Marco抬起头来看他，今天第一次和Toni切切实实的对视。

“我之前想，如果今天比赛赢了就，无论如何，一定要说。”Toni说，表情非常认真，看得Marco心头一跳，“我实在是藏不下去了。”

啊。Marco静静的听着。

“我喜欢你啊，Marco。”

Toni收到了自己最想要的优胜礼物。

因为早先就说好了要一起吃晚饭，所以Marco一直等到Toni去洗完澡收拾了东西，他的队友想要一起去聚会，问Toni一起去。

“不要，我有朋友在。”Toni说，“你们去吧。”

他们好心的说可以带Marco一起，但是Toni还是拒绝了他们，真是的，终于和喜欢的人成为了情侣，怎么会把第一顿饭拱手让给你们这帮家伙。

Marco看他们的互动觉得好笑，一直站在旁边也不说话，乖乖的等Toni和他们都说了再见才一起走。Marco不知道和Toni成为情侣之后要怎样相处，不过Toni没有给他太长思考的时间就率先做出了举动，他们两个没有并排走，差了半步的距离，Toni在前面，头也没回的把手向后伸，像引诱一样动了手指。

在等什么，过来啊。

就像是在这样说。

Marco便走快半步，把手放到了Toni的手心里，然后笑了出来，哇，你在出汗啊。

是个人都会紧张的吧？Toni底气不足的说道，晚上想要吃什么？

你决定就好。Marco心情大好的回答说，Toni喜欢吃什么就吃什么。

他们到车棚取了车，Toni打开车锁的同时宣布去两个街区外的汉堡店，“回来的时候还可以路过音像店，买你之前想要的CD。”Toni说。

“你记得啊。”Marco这次坐在后座上的身体向前倾了，手掌也压在前面，Toni看在眼里有一点期待：“我当然记得，你说的话嘛。”

Toni没有说你要是坐不稳可以抱过来这样的话了，因为车刚滑行出去一段，Marco就把手臂环了上去，还虚张声势的摸了一把Toni的前胸小腹，笑他身材真好。

“随你摸。”Toni哼笑道，“摸到你烦。”

但是Marco还是不敢在马路上这样摸来摸去，倒不是怕被人看见，主要是怕弄得Toni痒了骑车骑不好，两个人都摔下去就太惨了。

“诶。”Marco忽然想起来什么。

“怎么？”

“你说你赢了就表白，要是输了呢？输了就不跟我说了吗？”

“输了的话……”

“嗯？”

“就借口安慰我，让你做我男朋友吧。”

“哇啊，你好狡猾。”这么说着，Marco还是收紧了怀抱，把头也靠了上去。

从球赛开始，Marco就没再看手机，到现在已经累积了好多条未读简讯，趁着Toni去点单的功夫，他开始回复，Mats在问他关于班级联谊的事情，姐姐坏心眼的骚扰他问他“约会”如何，和Mario、Andre的群组最为热闹，穿插着Mario关于作业的问题和Andre的解答，两个死党一直在找Marco去哪里了，正在琢磨怎么回复他们的时候，Toni正好端着餐盘回来了，Marco便直接拍了张他的照片发了过去，并且说：

在和男朋友一起啦。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有R15情节

2

 

数学老师在周五的时候宣布下周进行测试，班级里一下子就怨声载道，就连对数学比较得心应手的Andre都忧心忡忡起来，Marco也非常不开心，他本来和Toni约定好周末要去市中心看电影的，现在看来这个计划是泡汤了。他趴在课桌上，偷偷拿出手机给Toni发简讯：我周末要去图书馆了。

意料之外，应该在自修的Toni回复到来的很快，看起来好学生也不一定总是在好好学习的，Marco想，点开了新信息：好啊。为什么去？

因为要测试。可我好像什么都不会。Marco回复说，像是为了博得Toni的同情和安慰一样，加上了很多悲伤的emoji。

那不用去图书馆，到我家来，我可以教你啊。Toni理所当然地说，还有些欲盖弥彰的补充道，我还可以监督你。

听起来是非常好的主意，既可以复习功课也可以见到Toni，但是Marco很有自知之明，如果身边坐着Toni的话，那些天花乱坠的数字他是一个字也看不进去的，他确信Toni也知道这一点，不过他好像装作没有预料到的样子，所以Marco也没有戳穿暴露自己注意力不会集中的事，顺水推舟地和Toni约好了时间。

Toni的妈妈听说Marco要过来，特意准备了点心，端给Toni的时候还特意说不会打扰他们，笑眯眯的样子让Toni感到心虚，他没有跟他妈妈讲他正在和Marco谈恋爱的事情，但是他总觉得妈妈已经看出来了，因为向来管教严格的妈妈在碰到和Marco有关的事情上意外的通情达理，不用跟她报备去哪里，甚至说出来偶尔超过宵禁的时间也没有关系，及时打电话通知就好这样非常出格的承诺——就是，Toni本人对此也没有什么意见。

“我可以为了这个点心跟你谈恋爱。”Marco盘腿坐在Toni书桌前的椅子上，因为天气太热，他还把袜子脱掉了，白白的脚从深色的牛仔裤管里伸出来，毫无自觉的晃着，他正在吃第二块拿破仑蛋糕了，看起来Toni妈妈的手艺特别得Marco欢心。

看在Marco这样高兴的面子上，Toni不想打断他，可是霸占了他整张书桌的作业本让他有点压力，“不要吃啦。”Toni把玻璃杯递到Marco嘴边，看他就着自己的手喝下去，“你不是来学习的吗？”

是哦。Marco装作恍然明白的样子，把还剩下一半蛋糕的盘子塞到Toni手里：“那我要开始学习了！”他这样非常有气势的宣布道。

Toni坐在床边吃Marco剩下的半个蛋糕，他一点也不介意，虽然他这快要十七年的人生连他弟弟的剩饭都没有清理过。

Marco最开始学的很认真，但后来题目越来越难，他就开始走神，倒也没有和正在看书的Toni闲聊，只是心烦意乱的转笔，托着下巴发呆，Toni决定要出声履行一下当时短信中的承诺：“不会了吗？”  
“不会了。”Marco烦躁的把笔尖敲在纸面上，“好难。”

Toni便把书放下了，从Marco的背后伸手撑在桌面上，没有抹发胶、软软的、金色头发蹭过Toni的下巴，他也没有躲开，就维持着这个姿势开始给Marco讲解，他说的很慢，几乎把每一个步骤都拆开来解释，连最简单的计算都在草稿纸上帮Marco写了出来，但是Marco根本一个字也没听进去。

噢，Toni好聪明啊，但是他在说什么？Marco的内心是这样想着的，偷偷用眼角去瞥Toni的侧脸，认真又专注，感觉不好好学会的话有点对不起他啊，于是Marco努力的跟上Toni讲解的节奏，勉勉强强地弄懂了问题。

“大概就是这样。”Toni说，“我不知道你们老师，反正我们每次考试这种题就只是换几个数字而已，步骤都是一样的。”他侧过头来，看着Marco，“听懂了没呀？”Marco也想很礼貌的正对着他说听懂了，但是总感觉现在去看Toni的话会“嗡”的一下忘掉所有记住的东西，所以他有些冷淡的点点头，说明白了。

那就好。Toni这么说着，靠了过来亲在了Marco的脸颊上，“Marco真聪明。”

突然有点愤怒。Marco拿手推开Toni凑过来的脸：“你怎么跟哄小孩的口气一样？烦死了！”如果他没有从脸颊红到耳朵根的话，他这样的抱怨还算有点说服力，只是现在怎么看都像是害羞了。

“不喜欢吗？”Toni是故意的。

“我还要复习！”Marco翻开新的一页练习册，打定主意不要受Toni的干扰，他这个人真的太烦了。

“这样，你做对一道题，我亲你一下作为奖励怎么样？”

“这怎么看奖励的都是你吧！”Marco忍无可忍了，这个人到底还让不让他好好学习了？考试不通过谁负责啊？他很想这样对Toni说，但他实在是没有底气……就，毕竟，条件还是蛮诱人的。

“我牺牲了周末时间陪你学习啊？也可以吧？”Toni说得理直气壮，Marco真的不想理他了，转过身去做题，Toni闹了他一会儿见Marco还是太担心考试便不打扰他了，再回到床上继续看书，等到一个小时之后才听见Marco把笔扔在一边的动静。

“做完了。”Marco说，“但是我不想对答案。”

他们两个就交换了位置，Toni坐到书桌前帮Marco检查答案，而Marco则倒在Toni的床上休息一会，Toni的床比Marco的还要硬一点，也没有那么多零碎的摆设，Marco想要抱点什么只能扯过他的枕头抱在怀里，心里记上下次过来要给Toni带个玩偶之类的充当抱枕。

就像Toni简单到空荡的床一样，Marco一直以为他是那种特别严肃不浪漫的男孩子，做朋友的时候就隐约有感觉到自己判断错误，因为Toni其实意外的有趣，只是比较慢热，等到开始恋爱了才确定自己当时贴给他的标签是不正确的，由于心思直白，表达喜爱这件事对于Toni来说不是什么难事，只要他认定了自己的心意，“我喜欢你”这样的话对他来说和“早上好”没什么分别，轻轻松松就能说出口，每天说几百遍好像也不会腻，因为他只是在陈述一个事实，而这一点对于Marco来说就已经是顶级浪漫的事情了。

可是……还想要更多。Marco把自己埋进Toni的枕头里，嗅到了属于Toni的味道，薄荷味的洗发水和薰衣草的清香剂，又凉又甜，如果能完完全全的感觉到就更好了。Marco有的时候会担心自己是不是太过贪心，现在这么好，还需要什么吗？

当然需要啊。

虽然他们只交往了不到两个月，但是他已经确定了，他想要Toni的全部。

“Toni。”他的声音凉凉的，软绵绵的像是快要睡着了。

“嗯？”

“你做的时候会想什么？”

做？Toni转过来，困惑的看着Marco。

“打手枪。”

啊。Toni变得有些局促起来了。十六七岁的青春期男生讨论这些问题稀松平常，无论是淋浴后的更衣室还是打游戏的间歇，躁动又毫无顾忌的大声调笑这种事情并不少见，Toni不主动加入，但被问及也不会太过突兀，只是现在Marco看起来非常平静的问出这种话搞得他有些莫名的慌张。

“就，想一些，能够兴奋起来的事情。”

“比如说呢？”

比如说……Toni不知道该怎么回答他，比如说你穿着那条BVB的黑色运动短裤在我面前晃吗？还是当作睡衣的宽大T恤会从肩头滑落露出锁骨的样子？这种事情怎么能说得出口啊！可是不回答他的话，Marco会不会误会什么？

不过Marco看起来也不是真的想要知道他想着谁撸出来，他有些倦怠的说起了他自己，我有想着你哦。

“会想着你和我接吻的时候。”Marco坦诚的说，“我喜欢你亲我。”

Toni也喜欢亲吻Marco，虽然事实上无论做什么，只要是和Marco在一起的事情，Toni都很喜欢，但是一想到接吻的事情，他心里就会闹哄哄的高兴起来，Marco的脾气很好玩，在接吻的时候也是，Toni会先很幼稚的轻轻碰他的嘴唇，一下又一下，等着Marco急急的捉住他才会像个大人一样吻住他，含住他的舌头的时候，Marco会不自觉地往他怀里靠，手不是紧紧的攥着他的衬衫就是抓住他的后颈，时间长一点了，Marco还会从喉咙里发出舒服的哼声，纯粹是心情好的象征，Toni这时候就会变得也很开心起来。

“只是接吻就会兴奋吗？”Toni离开了座位，膝盖跪在了床边。

“当然不是。”Marco说，“我想着你还会做些别的。”

“做些什么？”Toni俯下身来了，嘴唇离Marco的额头只有半公分的距离。

Marco的脸热腾腾的：“摸我什么的……之类……”他的声音渐渐变小声了，好像在后悔自己提及这个话题。

“像这样吗？”Toni把手伸进Marco T恤的下摆，顺着腰线摸了上去，因为也有在踢球，Marco的肌肉线条顺畅而漂亮，Toni的手逗留在Marco腰腹的部位，轻轻的，“就只是摸摸你吗？”

Marco没有再回答他，别过头想要把脑袋埋在被子里，可是Toni不给他这个机会，没有在T恤里的那只手伸过去扳他的下巴让他和自己接吻，缓慢的、柔软的接吻，Marco闭上了眼睛，没有挣扎的张开了嘴巴，Toni勾住了他的舌头，他们少有亲的这么激烈，带有其他色彩的吻，除了常有的短促的喘息，还遗漏了几声几乎听不到的呻吟声，“我帮你做吧。”Toni不等Marco的回答，就拉开了他牛仔裤的拉链，连同内裤一起扯了下来，Marco紧张的晃了几下，裤子就干脆地挂在了腿弯，Toni安慰似的亲他的额头。

“你想象中，我会怎么做？”

“我怎么知道！”

那我就自行发挥了哦。Toni居然还有心思开玩笑，Marco很想打他，可是现在浑身都又僵又软提不起劲来。

然后，Toni干燥的手心握了上去，Marco感觉到自己被温柔的抚摸了几个来回，接着被两只手环住，有些力道的按摩着，这可比自己想象的要刺激的多，虽然Toni还没有自己那么用力，但是完全不知道他下一秒要照顾哪里，毫无防备的被触碰真的太超过了。

Toni的速度变快了，手掌没有一秒停歇的上下抽动着，Marco死死咬住自己的嘴唇，不想丢脸的呻吟出来，可是这时候Toni却探身上前亲他的嘴，憋在嗓子眼里的喘息就这样被撬了出来，断断续续的撩拨得Toni更加卖力的想要帮他弄出来。

我的想象力真的很贫瘠。Marco在破碎的意识里漫无目的想到了这个，但是，这也太……过分了。Toni就像不知道自己给Marco的精神世界造成了多大的冲击似的，停下来，居然低下头去亲吻了Marco大腿内侧白皙的肌肤，呼吸也热热的喷在了上面，这一下让Marco在Toni手中出来了。

比起Marco整个人躺在床上恍惚的不知身处，Toni还算冷静，盯着自己的手心发愣了两秒就用没有沾到的手拿过床头的纸巾擦干净了，顺便还帮Marco整理了裤子，见他还在发呆，就又去摸他被拍开。

“你太过分了。”Marco埋怨道，“作弊！犯规！”

哦，好。Toni答应着，一点也没有在反省的趴过去亲他的鼻尖、嘴角、脸颊，“比你想的要好吧？”

Marco不想回答这个问题，太糟糕了，就用脚踹他让他去洗手，“要不然一会儿你忘记就又摸过来了。”他这么催促道，“去洗手。”好像确信一会Toni还会凑过来碰他一样，不过也确实是这样，去洗完手的Toni回来就去摸他的腰，Marco也不知道自己的腰那里是藏了什么东西让他这么着迷，平常抱在一起的时候也喜欢没完没了的摸那里。

他们一起躺在床上，Toni的床是新做的，比一般的单人床要宽一些，容纳他们两个青春期大男孩不算困难，更何况他们很多部分其实是重叠在一起的，根本不占地方，Marco枕在Toni的胳膊上，手很烦人的在抠Toni锁骨上的痘痘，弄得Toni痛了就被抓住了手腕，不怎么真心实意地挣扎几下就变成了十指相扣。

“我们是不是应该做点什么。”Marco轻声问Toni，“就躺着吗？”

“就躺着。”Toni说，“还是你想做点什么？”

“我不知道啊，虽然就这样也挺好的。”Marco诚实的回答说，“但是感觉有点浪费时间。”

Toni亲了他一下：“我都无所谓，跟你在一起干什么时间都不算浪费。”

喔，这人，怎么能这样，装作什么都没有发生一样说出这样不得了的话。Marco觉得有些难为情，那就躺着吧，他说。完全被彻彻底底、里里外外都吃定了的乖巧样子。

Toni在家穿着宽松的运动裤，Marco的脚很轻易地就能伸进裤管去踩他的小腿，一边骚扰着Toni的小腿，一边问他关于学校的事情，“你有很多人追吗？”Marco问他，也不在乎Toni的答案，他就是想要随便问问他的男朋友有没有很受欢迎。然而，Toni说没有，又问他，你呢？

“我有哦。”Marco很得意的说，“这说明什么？”

“什么呢？”Toni心不在焉的问他，专心去亲Marco的脖子。

“我们学校的同学眼光很好啊。”Marco自己都憋不住笑声，“你们学校的人都没眼光。”

“有什么关系。”Toni又在捏Marco的腰了，他真的好喜欢这个部位，“他们眼光再好有什么用，星星也是我的。”

哦。Marco突然忘了自己要说什么了。

太阳快要落山的时候，Marco的妈妈发信息催促他回家吃饭，虽然也在短信最后加上一句留在Toni那里吃也可以，但是Marco觉得那只是说给他听听而已，如果真的当真了不回去就要遭殃了，所以他也只好爬起来收拾东西准备回去，在整理课本的时候才发觉原本想要计划完成的内容还有一部分没有做，他想跟Toni抱怨，但又想到事情是由他挑起来的就不好意思再说什么。

收拾好背包之后跟Toni说明天无论如何是要去图书馆的了，“跟你在一起根本没办法好好复习。”Marco皱着眉头很认真的说，“你不要跟来。”

好吧。Toni很惋惜的答应下来，没有告诉Marco自己的打算——两个小时之后去偷袭应该没关系吧？反正都要休息一会儿了，Toni这样给自己的计划找理由，他觉得很合理。

Marco到家以后被妈妈念了两句，本来做好了被说差点错过晚饭时间的准备，结果妈妈却说不要总是耽误Toni的时间，“总是叨扰人家太不好了，人家十六七岁也是要有谈恋爱的时间的嘛。”Marco听了差点没拿住叉子，Yvonne直接大笑出声（她有可能听到过Marco和Toni讲电话）。

“总是耽误人家谈恋爱的时间，将来干脆给Toni做女朋友好了。”Yvonne挤眉弄眼的跟Marco说。

“炖菜有点咸了！”Marco大声的转移话题，妈妈还想说什么，一贯没良心的姐姐少有的帮弟弟解了围，顺着他的话去评价了其他菜色。

等Marco帮忙收拾完餐具回到房间看手机的时候，Toni正好发来了一条很长的短信，大概意思就在讲下午的事让他很高兴，“感觉看到了Marco的全部，非常开心。”他在短信最后这么说，Marco看着那句话就彻底放下心来了。

他一点也不贪心，Toni也在想要他的全部。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈恋爱也会闹点小别扭  
> 很乖得很快和好啦  
> 豆腐哥哥：我委屈QAQ需要女票亲亲QAQ

3

 

六月份开始就进入了期末考试的复习阶段，Toni的时间变得紧张起来了，他们学校管理比较严格，足球训练在决赛以后立刻被停止了，和其他学生一样被用来自修，而Marco的学校相对于来说还算轻松，至少还可以踢踢球放松一下，但是他们两个见面的时间还是减少了许多，到最后两周Toni忍无可忍的提议他想要Marco放学之后过来找他，他再送Marco回家，至少他们还可以在路上有一点时间共同度过。  
刚开始听到这个提议的Marco觉得这样对Toni来说太麻烦了，但是Toni再三坚持，甚至有些可怜的跟他说想见他，想和他多呆一会儿之后，Marco妥协了，每天走去Toni学校等他一起回家，他一般还会带一些零食过去和Toni分享，而且有几次到家之后被妈妈看见Toni了，就会叫进家去坐一会儿，往往就演变成留下来吃饭，虽然吃过晚饭Toni就要立刻回家继续学习，但是这样下来他们两个的相处时间多了不少，也还算满足。

期末考试之后就是暑假，Toni家要一起去伊比萨度假，可能要在那里呆一整个七月，Marco有些遗憾不能和Toni一起做些无聊的事打发时间，但是依然让他玩儿的开心。他们每天都在发简讯，Toni知道Marco每天很无聊，总和Mario一起打游戏，闲晃，唯独有趣的一天是跑去大学那边踢了场野球，Marco也了解到Toni被弟弟和爸爸联手扔到海里去了，呛得他难受，半天都没再理他们两个。

他们也有Facetime，不过不频繁，因为Toni总是和Felix睡一个房间，他不想让弟弟听到他们的谈话（毕竟有时候Toni会情不自禁的说“想亲你”之类的话），Marco也不介意，只是会要求Toni传自拍给他看，“要求你发腹肌的照片是不是太超过了？”他有次半开玩笑地提出这样的要求，而Toni真的跑去洗手间对着镜子给他拍了一张，“看完也不是我害羞”——他这样想着理直气壮地给Marco发了过去，然后又在洗手间多呆了半个小时，Felix都快把门砸烂了。

快要到七月底的时候，Marco突然说他要报名去学车了，Toni有些惊讶，因为Marco好像对驾车这件事有些反感和抵触，不过总的来说也算是找点事情做，不至于无聊，所以Toni也没有问他为什么突然改变主意，只是关心他怎么去驾校：“最近的一家也需要开车去吧？你姐姐有时间送你去吗？还是搭公交？”

“Robert在那附近做兼职啦，他顺路载我过去。”Marco是想让Toni不必担心这件事，但是Toni听到他说到Robert之后只“哦”了一声就不再说这个问题了，Marco开始觉得是自己想多了，毕竟Toni知道Robert是他初中的同班同学，现在也在同一个高中念书，顺便载他过去根本不算什么事情，但是Toni回来以后，Marco发现好像没有这么简单，而他还真的超了解Toni，第一反应向来是对的。

由于期末考试的缘故，Toni的足球队取消的训练要在开学前补回来，所以Toni就算度假回来也没办法送Marco去学车，他对此有点牢骚，Marco觉得自己想要亲近的男朋友有点可爱，笑他黏人，“你这是在跟我抱怨足球诶。”Marco对着电话说，“难道说我比足球还重要了吗？”

“那不一样。”Toni有些懊恼，“如果训练的话，就还需要Lewandowski送你去学车，太麻烦人家了。”更重要的是，我不想让他送你。

“没关系啊，他反正是要做兼职。”Marco完全没有感觉到Toni的话外音，还在为Robert说话，“而且我有请他吃饭。”

“哦，你还请他吃饭了啊？”Toni干巴巴的说，可能是平日里说话的语气就不太有起伏，就算真的是有些不开心了也很难听出来，如果是面对面的话，Marco一定就能发现了，但是现在他们在讲电话，电流传输过去就有一些微妙的失真，Marco没有意识到他的男朋友现在不太开心。

电话说到最后，Marco让Toni明天过来吃早餐，Toni也说正好他妈妈给Marco妈妈带了礼物让他送过去，于是约定了明天见面的时间，这就意味着Toni明天会和来接Marco的Robert打照面。

Toni知道自己对Robert的抵触纯粹是自己的胡思乱想，所以也不会乱发脾气，也幸亏自己平时对不熟的人也不是什么特别热情的形象，在面对Robert的时候他还自以为掩饰得不错，只有在和Marco告别的时候没有亲到嘴巴有点失落，不过这也在他意料之内，Marco在别人面前亲热还是会感觉到不自在，Toni也不会勉强他，只是放走Marco之后就看见Robert靠在车门上坏笑就有点心烦意乱。

“我觉得Kroos不太喜欢我。”Robert在车上和Marco说。

没有吧。Marco回答的有些心不在焉，Toni早上的表情确实让他有点在意，但是他不知道该怎么弥补，“我男朋友就比较慢热，不太熟就有些冷淡。”

喔。Robert笑出来：“如果让他听见刚才那句话，可能就不会介意了。”

“什么话？”

“‘我男朋友’。”

Marco皱了皱鼻子，拿出手机给Toni发了条信息，对方没有回复，按理说应该还没有开始训练，于是他转过头对Robert说今天下午就不用他接了，Robert还开玩笑说男朋友回来了就立刻不需要他了吗？见Marco也没有笑骂回来也没再消遣，安安静静的送他到了学车的地方，不过在Marco下车的时候提了个建议：“你可以试着和他在外面的时候自在一点。”

自在一点。Marco一整天都在给Toni发信息，只有在午休的时候得到了一条“今天很忙”的回答，于是他开始考虑Robert的话，他真的不习惯在外面和Toni搂着接吻或者是怎么样，有种被别人偷窥的感觉，很难受。Marco在想起Toni的时候，整个心脏都是软的，暖融融的达到四肢百骸，他不是易碎品，也不是见不得光，Marco只是不觉得他想要把Toni分享给别人，Toni对他的温柔，他对Toni的爱慕，他不想要别人知道，那应该是属于他们两个人自己的秘密。

可是，如果Toni因此对于他们的感情不确定起来的话，那就非常、非常、非常糟糕了。Marco决定，要是这样子能让Toni确定他在自己这里是独一无二的话，他不介意稍微把自己的心情流露出来。

Toni训练结束回到家的时候，看见玄关摆着Marco的鞋子，走进客厅见到Felix坐在沙发上吃雪糕，神秘兮兮的和他挤眉弄眼的比划着厨房，“Marco来了？”Toni听见他妈妈在厨房说话，Felix咬着勺子点点头，Toni随手把背包扔在沙发上就往厨房走，正好看见他妈妈拿着纸巾在擦Marco沾上面粉的鼻尖，Marco有些害羞的想要躲开自己来，却被妈妈不由分说的按住，轻轻擦掉那一点脏。

“今天怎么回来迟了？”他妈妈先发现了大儿子站在厨房门口发愣，Marco听见也抬起头朝Toni笑了一下，“让Marco等了好久喔，约好了不回来。”

Toni不会跟他妈妈讲他们没有约好，是Marco擅自来的，他只是走过拉开冰箱门找水，然后解释为什么回来晚了点：“Luka的单车坏掉了，我们帮他修来着。”

“那修好了吗？”妈妈问他，“以后家里的单车是不是可以你来修了？”

“没有，链条太不好弄了，Gareth陪他去修理店了。”Toni说，妈妈点点头，看他在厨房无所事事的瞎弄就赶他出去，转过头却放软了语调让Marco去休息，Marco乖乖的摘下围裙和Toni走出去。

路过客厅，Toni拿过沙发上的背包就往楼上的卧室走，Marco跟在后面，他其实有犹豫过这样突然到访会不会更惹Toni生气，但是他又想这家伙不回自己短信，不过来找他面对面说话心里实在不踏实，所以结束了练车就直接过来了，况且他觉得Toni也没有真的和自己生气。

一进卧室，Toni就爬上床靠在床头玩手机，完全不理会Marco。Marco也不着急，慢慢走过去，坐在Toni的腿边，先是小心翼翼地挠Toni的裤子，见他没什么反应便大胆的趴了过去，脑袋枕在Toni的肚子上，“干嘛。”Toni没好气的说，“也不说一声就跑过来。”

“惊喜。”Marco转过头，仰着脸望着Toni，也不说Toni吃醋或者是生气的事情，就说是想见他了，声调拖得长长的，Toni很吃这一套，板着张脸装作还没有回心转意的样子，平静的把手机放在一边，坐起来把Marco抱在怀里，双臂稳稳的环着Marco的腰。

啊，这就好多了。Marco想着从他怀里抬起头要亲他，但是被Toni躲开了，Marco不放弃继续去够Toni的下巴，最后Toni又是装作一副拿他没辙的样子低下头和他接吻，手掌不自觉地去抚摸他的后背，嘴巴上有点惩罚意味的轻轻咬了一下Marco的下嘴唇，Marco抖了一下又立刻往前倾的引诱Toni吻的更深。

要不要亲脖子？Marco在意乱情迷之前，艰难的从嘴唇间挤出这个提议，作为给你的补偿。他还是没有说是关于什么的。

会有印子的。Toni提醒他，现在还是夏天。

“那有什么关系。”Marco说，“我本来就不是单身嘛。”

Toni有点领会到Marco的意思了，手垫在他的脑后把Marco放平在床上，自己再俯身过去，那我就不客气了哦。他这么说，轻轻的吻了一下Marco的肩膀，接着密密麻麻的把他整个肩窝都填满了，最后不知道怎么选定了一个位置反复的舔，沿着牙齿的边沿描摹着，然后稍稍用力的吮吸，亲出一个深红色的痕迹来。

Marco用锁屏的手机当作镜子照了照，虽然是提出这个意见的那一个，但是真的看见那个痕迹之后还是感到有些脸红，Toni满足的摸了摸：“要是被妈妈看见了你怎么说？”

“就说我男朋友亲的。”Marco说，Toni知道Marco到时候才不会这样底气十足的回答妈妈，指不定又会东拉西扯一些奇怪的理由搪塞过去，毕竟他的小Marco在说起这些事情来是完全的害羞。

“这么大胆啊……”Toni又压在Marco身上了，脑袋就在他的旁边，一说话嘴唇就会碰到他通红的耳垂，“明明一说关于那些的事情连脖子都会变红，说话都结巴，怎么会承认呢？”

“才、才不会。”Marco转过头去推Toni，但是不敢看他的眼睛，Toni轻笑一声，去亲他的脸颊，说那这里怎么这么红啊？又亲他的耳朵，也说这里也很红哦。闹得Marco咬着嘴唇凶巴巴的捶Toni的肩膀，被他抓着手腕抱在怀里滚在一起。

夏天的衣服都比较宽松，手不用怎么费力的就可以钻进对方的衣服里，没羞没臊的在光滑的脊背和胸腹上来回抚摸，Marco跨坐在Toni身上，被他按着后脖颈交换着没完没了的吻，橙红色的夕阳从窗子里透过来，相恋的青春期男孩用数不清的亲吻和爱抚分享着对彼此的喜欢。

玩累了，Marco直接趴在了Toni的怀里，嘴巴有点被亲肿了，Toni搂着他的那只手漫不经心的摸着他的嘴唇，Marco有点迷糊的还去追着亲他的拇指，忽然，Marco叫Toni的名字，Toni答应了一声。

“我好喜欢你的。”Marco说，“好吃的第一口想要先给你的那种喜欢。”

Toni没有说话，靠过去吻他的头发，直到Marco轻声说有点痒呀才不再去弄他，牢牢的搂着Marco的肩膀，闷声说，你才不会，从来都不会把好吃的先给我吃。

那是因为Toni让着我嘛。Marco不轻不重的拍了一下Toni的胸口，你又破坏气氛！

Toni就继续去亲他的头发。

他们又闹了一会儿，Toni的妈妈在楼下叫他们下来吃蛋糕，Toni一边应着一边和Marco摸摸手，蹭蹭脸的拖拖拉拉的下楼。

Marco在Toni家总是有些紧张，以至于Toni的妈妈偷偷和Toni说是不是总凶Marco，每次Marco过来都好乖好听话，逗他都不肯大声笑呢。Toni说才没有。他连跟他大声说话都不太舍得，怎么会凶他，怎么看都是这家伙想要给妈妈留下好印象。

吃蛋糕的时候，Marco频繁的去提衣领，不敢把一边的锁骨露出来，Toni朝他坏笑，说什么会坦诚承认是男朋友弄的痕迹，根本连露都不敢露，Marco恼羞成怒的瞪他，偷偷摸摸的在桌子底下踢他的小腿，用口型说他“烦死了”。

六点钟刚过，Marco要回去了，Toni想要陪他走过路口，Marco没有拒绝，分开的时候还抱了一会，Marco小声和Toni说他明天休息，想要去学校看他训练，还可以带饮料过去。Toni问他什么时候过来，Marco想了想，等我睡起来吧。

“那完了，直接到晚饭了怎么办？”Toni这么说着，心里还是期待着明天见到Marco。

因为不知道Marco什么时候会出现，第二天训练的Toni一直很兴奋，教练都调侃他是不是有喜欢的人在围观，知道Toni有男朋友了的几个朋友就开始起哄，不知道为什么，Toni的朋友对于他谈恋爱这件事报以十二分的热情，有时候Toni消耗在手机上的时间久了都会被打趣（Toni也不知道为什么他们一抓一个准），更别说Marco出现在Toni身边的时候了，所以Marco去看训练要带饮料和小吃的原因就有一个是想要堵上他们的嘴。

Marco今天穿的T恤领子开得很低，遮不住锁骨，动作稍微大一点就会把前一天留下来的那个吻痕露出来，Toni不知道他是不是故意的，反正Sergio发现了，一边吸着百香果果汁一边戳他的腰，嘴角都咧到了耳朵根，Toni翻了一个白眼不想理会他。

“下午可能会起风，冷的话穿上。”准备去训练之前，Toni把印着自己名字和号码的外套扔到Marco怀里，“不想要你感冒。”

好哦。Marco把那件外套抱在怀里，鼻尖碰到了领口边沿闻到了熟悉的薰衣草的味道，训练加油哦，我会努力偷情报的！

Toni走出去几米又走回来，本来想要揉Marco的脑袋，但看他吹得超漂亮的发型实在无从下手，就把目标换成了脸蛋，很用力揉了好几下被Marco踹走，“快去啦，你教练都在瞪你了！”Marco催促他，“以后他不让我来了怎么办！”

“才不会，所有人都喜欢你！”

可你只喜欢我一个！

因为Marco在看，Toni想要装作若无其事都装不住，整个人肉眼可见的开心，训练项目完成的又快又好，而且只要一闲下来就会往Marco那边看，得到穿着他的外套的男朋友跟他笑，几次下来Toni都有点害羞了。  
训练结束，Marco还披着他的外套，手缩在袖子里捋顺被风吹乱的额发，见Toni跑过来忍不住的朝他傻笑，“结束了吗？”他问。

“结束了，拿了包我们就可以回去了。”Toni伸手按住Marco想要把外套脱给他的手，粗暴的干脆把拉链给他拉上，差点夹到Marco的下巴，“你穿着吧，刚训练完热死了。”

“你今天训练是不是被表扬了？”

“有哦。”虽然后半句是“果然男朋友在的人就是不一样”，但是还是表扬没有错的。

“哦，那……”Marco突然开始紧张，Toni不知道他想要干什么，安静的等他说完，但没想到等来一个落在嘴唇上的吻——啊，这还是第一次Marco在外人面前主动亲他喔。

是奖励。Marco又是满脸通红了，果然对他来说还是太难为情了。

“作为训练表现好的奖励，也太贵重了吧？”Toni笑着轻吻Marco的额头，背后传来一阵大笑，头都不用回就知道是那些坏心眼的家伙又在起哄了，Toni想要转过去骂他们几句，但被Marco抓住了衣领。

男朋友变成了一颗番茄。

Toni只好抱住Marco，让他可以躲在自己怀里，不去管别人，背对着那群人竖了一个中指，不许笑啦，我男朋友都害羞了。

今天Toni没有骑单车，他们是走着回去的，路上一直牵着手，Marco把半张脸埋在外套的衣领里还不肯看Toni，他自己都有些奇怪怎么会这么害羞，明明更过分的事情*都和Toni在私底下做过了，只是在别人（还是Toni的朋友）面前亲一下就觉得心脏要跳停了，可Toni就很淡定，完全不介意，想到这里偷偷用眼角瞥Toni被发现了又赶快转回来，Toni笑了一声，拉过Marco的手放在嘴边亲了一下。

“Marco做不来那种事情也没有关系。”Toni说，“不需要对别人表现我们有多喜欢彼此，我自己知道就可以了，Marco只需要做Marco就好。”

又被看透了。Marco有些懊恼，拉住Toni在路边站定，然后又亲了他一次，看Toni有些惊讶的样子，只好低着头小声的解释：“是非常喜欢Toni，但又感觉这是个秘密，不想让别人知道。”

“好啊。”Toni用他的额头碰了碰Marco的，“我也不想让别人知道喜欢我的Marco是什么样子的，那是只属于我的一部分，对不对？”

当然啦，这是我们两个人的秘密，只喜欢Toni的Marco和只喜欢Marco的Toni，绝对、绝对不想要别人也分享到。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 出门约会

4

 

距离开学还有三天的时候，Toni的夏训结束了，本以为终于可以和男朋友无所事事的呆在一起了，Marco却被Thomas拉去为体育部迎新帮忙。

“我又不是你们体育部的人，搞什么啊！”Marco其实是很热心肠的人，如果是平时他一定会倾囊相助，可是现在与无偿劳动相对应的是和Toni约会，他会选择哪个好像很明显了，然而Thomas有一番自己的说辞，他喋喋不休，连说带比划，声泪俱下的对着Marco倾诉了足足十分钟，Toni艰难的从那一堆表达里得出结论——体育部要招新，Thomas被Philip要挟必须把由于学长毕业而出现的空缺填满，最重要的是最好要有女孩子加入，由于种种原因走投无路的Thomas想到了Marco。

“我又不认识女孩子！”Marco还想要为自己的约会努力一把，“我连谈恋爱都找男孩子，怎么能给你拉来女生加入啊？”一边说一边还抱住了Toni的胳膊，气鼓鼓的，“我在恋爱中，要约会的！约会！约会你懂吗？”

可是Thomas不是会被这一次拒绝而打倒的人，他哀嚎着，从Robert假期蓄须控诉到Mats的无良兼职，整张脸都皱在了一起，Marco是个善良又心软的孩子，Toni见他不说话就知道十有八九有些动摇了，于是决定必须要挽救一下他的约会：“就到中午。”眼下让Marco真的扔下Thomas不管有点不太现实，但要一整天都浪费在给别人当看板郎这件事上，Toni是非常不爽的，所以和Thomas讨价还价起来，理由十分充足，我都把Marco借给你一上午了，还招不够人的话你们也太无能了！被刺激到的Thomas一口同意了。

Marco的任务其实非常简单，就是坐着，坐在体育部摊位中间，甚至都不用笑，只是不要低头玩手机就好。

也不知道是这一届新来的学生比较好骗还是怎么回事，确实有不少女孩子跑过来咨询，在Thomas高明的宣传手段（“加入体育部就会和他所在的足球队有接触的喔！”）下填写了报名表，还当着Marco的面给朋友打电话说体育部招新这里有好看的男孩子可以搭讪，听得Marco一阵脸红。

到了中午，Marco有点累了，他虽然没做什么，但是招架一上午热情的陌生人还是有些辛苦，还有人过来在摊位面前站定，他连眼睛都懒得抬起来，麻木的说了一句“加入体育部吧，报名表在旁边”。

“报名的话，可不可以和你约会啊？”

Marco猛地抬头，说话的人隔着长长的桌子凑了过来，眼角带笑的“嗯？”了一声，Marco对着那张绝对不会认错的脸不错眼珠的看了半天，假装没有发觉他们两个此刻的距离实在是暧昧得引人遐想，“如果是你的话……”Marco吞了吞口水，他还是不太擅长玩这种把戏，“不报名也可以哦。”

还在等什么呀，那就走吧。

Marco朝还在眉飞色舞得发传单的Thomas喊了一声“我走了哦”，没等他反应过来抓他回去就拉着Toni的手腕跑掉了，边跑还边笑，Toni一边担心他跑串了气，一边看着他心情愉快的样子默默的念他可爱，怪不得非要让他去帮忙呢，一张报名表换他一个笑容真的太值了……不过这种事以后还是不要做了，Marco要为值得他开心的事情笑呢。

他们一直跑出学校，在门口停了下来，Marco好像是解脱了一样，一只手扶着膝盖另一只手搭在Toni的胳膊上哎哟哎哟的还在笑，Toni伸手捏了捏他通红的耳朵，被Marco烦了一下，干嘛？

想摸你头发。Toni说，但是看起来你今天又精心做了发型。

Marco弯着腰抬起头看了看Toni，犹豫了好一会儿，像是下了天大的决心一样，摸吧，反正什么样子你都见过了。

Toni想了想，说还是算了，比较喜欢没有发胶的手感。

忽然变成两个人独处，一时间不知道该说些什么，不过他们也不介意短暂的沉默，就牵着手往另一个街区的电影院走，走了有一段，Toni问Marco招新怎么样，Thomas有没有为难他，Marco这才想起来在见到Toni之前自己在干什么，像汇报工作一样如数交代了，连有多少女孩子单独想要他的电话号码都说了。

还有两个男孩子哦。Marco用另一只空着的手比了一个二，也像在比耶，笑眯眯的看Toni的反应。

“那你给了吗？谈恋爱都找男孩子的Marco Reus？”Toni不接招挑衅。

“我给了。”Marco底气十足地说，悄悄去看Toni表情，Toni演技糟糕的配合了一下，把Marco逗乐了，“我给的Philip的号码。”

Toni沉默了一下，说，Thomas要完蛋了。

因为还是工作日时间，电影院的人不多，但是Marco想看的那个恐怖片依然没有特别合适的座位了，Toni本来想提议说要不然先去吃东西再看下一场，不过Marco说没关系，然后选定了最后一排正中间的座位。

我搞不懂你哦。Toni抱着爆米花，看着欢快的吸着冰镇可乐的男朋友，“又是最后一排又是正中间，你到底想不想看啊？”Marco侧过头看他，嘻嘻的笑了一下。

Toni讨厌恐怖片，倒不是说他会害怕，他只是实在不知道这种电影存在的意义，故弄玄虚的情节和生硬的惊声尖叫，老掉牙的背景音完全塑造不出恐怖的气氛，侮辱智商的台词和表演。

如果是Toni一个人来看的结果就会是翻一个巨大的白眼然后愤怒的离开电影院，可是，今天他不是一个人来看的。

他和他的男朋友来看的，而他的男朋友在全场灯光熄灭，电影片头开始的时候，转过头亲了他。

“先预支一些勇气。”Marco在他耳边这样说，Toni看着他坐回自己的座位，电影院里黑漆漆的，但是他的眼睛还是那么亮，Toni一下子就捕捉到了，看什么电影啊，荧幕上那个所谓的大明星都没有Marco好看。

接下来的电影，Toni还是有分一点注意力过去的，不过主要还是为了确认“吓人”的情节在哪里，以便他以此为借口转过头去亲Marco，声称自己想要看这部恐怖片的Marco并没有嫌他捣乱，甚至非常乖巧地任由他凑过来亲，还闭上眼，长长的睫毛有的时候会扫到Toni的脸颊，痒痒的，碰上令人作呕的镜头时间长一点的话，Toni还会吻住那恼人的睫毛，亲的Marco眼睛湿漉漉的，被他抱怨会被误会看恐怖片看哭的。  
到电影的后半段，Marco的可乐喝完了，Toni把自己的递给他，也没有换吸管，Marco小声说，为了感谢你，给你爆米花吃好了。然后喂给Toni一颗，Toni咬住爆米花还不算，坏心眼的舔过Marco的手指，意犹未尽的说，哦，奶油的啊，我喜欢焦糖的。Marco乖乖的又喂了一颗，没等Toni继续品尝他的手指就收回来自己舔了一下：“糟糕，还是奶油的。”装作遗憾的样子，又伸手从桶里拿出一颗戳到Toni的嘴边，“试试这个。”

到电影结束的时候，Toni完全不知道到底演了什么，结局活了几个死了几个也不知道，他给自己找理由是眼睛就那么大一点，装下了那么完完整整的一个人了再让他装点别的也太难为他了，就这样理直气壮地浪费了一张电影票钱。

走出电影院，Toni问Marco感觉怎么样，Marco抱着爆米花盒子晃了晃，一本正经的说，这家电影院不好，焦糖味的爆米花都在下面，全剩下了。

因为看电影，他们已经错过了正常的午饭时间，再加上爆米花和可乐，其实都不是很饿，所以决定直接早些吃晚饭，现在先去闲逛一会儿，不过说是闲逛，实际上就是手拉手从商业街的这边走到那边，商店一概不进，也不看橱窗的展品，就顾着和对方讲话，也没有说什么有营养的重要话题，但就觉得很满足，很开心。

最后还是音像店吸引了Marco的注意，拖着Toni进去，以前出的专辑正在打折，贴着Justin Bieber头号粉丝这样标签的Marco忍不住想要再收一张Deluxe的Purpose，Toni是不知道专辑有什么好买的，想听什么歌下载到iTunes里就好了嘛，不过Marco想要他也不会说什么，还会很高兴为他买单（虽然Marco一定不会让他出钱就是了）。

说起来，Toni还是完完整整的有把Purpose听过一遍的人呢，那是还没有和Marco告白的时候的事情，不知道是哪个人跟他说Marco喜欢Bieber，和Mario天天在班级里Baby来Baby去的骚扰所有人的耳朵，于是出于各种心态，Toni把Bieber的歌下载到了手机里，说实话不难听，但是他实在没记住几首，只点了几个红心，后来和Marco开始谈恋爱了，男朋友审查了他的iTunes收藏夹，看到了完整的五张专辑还吓了一跳，“投其所好用来追我的吗？”Marco当时这样问他。

“我哪里需要这个？”Toni自信满满。

当然不需要啦，虽然Toni是先表白的那个，但是他们是互相吸引的，不存在谁追求谁这样的情节，这点自信Toni还是有的，而Marco也喜欢透了他那得意洋洋的表情。

“等下，等下，你听这个。”Marco忽然叫他，把试听用的耳机戴到Toni头上，有点耳熟的调子传入耳朵，然后就是“And we both adore one another/You're a dream come true*”，Marco掐着时间在这句歌词唱完就摘掉了Toni的耳机，一脸做了坏事的笑嘻嘻的表情看着他，Toni一时间没有反应过来，Marco便靠了过来，和他贴得很近，又重复了一遍，You are a dream come true。

Toni愣了一下才去搂Marco的腰，半天没说出话来，Marco眨着眼睛看他，满眼期待的等自己男朋友做出反应，Toni清了清喉咙，说，恭喜你，Reus先生，你撩到我了。  
然后，Toni再次先发制人，吻了Marco。

从音像店出来，Marco的手机响了，来电显示写着Thomas的名字，做贼心虚的把手机塞给Toni，美其名曰为Marco解决困难是身为男朋友的职责，身为男朋友的Toni干脆利落的按了挂机键，Marco对他的果断非常佩服，然后提出了“如果Thomas开学要打我怎么办”这样严肃的问题，Toni想了想，认真的说，他会先给Philip赔礼道歉，然后就忘记了打你这件事。Marco觉得他男朋友说的很有道理。

晚饭是在一家烤肉店解决的，他们两个人出去都是Marco负责点餐，并不是说Marco有多擅长挑选美味，只是单纯的他想要吃的种类比较多，但胃口又没有那么大，所以和Toni出去不用收敛、完全可以想干什么就干什么的Marco点完全部他想要吃的，不怎么挑食的Toni跟着吃就可以了。

Toni负责烤肉，虽然他的厨艺也仅限于可以把食物准确的弄熟这个程度，但是比起进一次厨房总会报废点东西的Marco来说已经是厨神水平了，为了他们两个的人身安全，Toni任劳任怨的给他们翻动肉片，不过最重要的是Toni可以达成投喂Marco这样有成就感的男朋友目标。

“不要都给我啦，你也吃嘛。”Marco把盘子里的几片肉夹回给Toni，“这才第二种，我都要吃不下了！”

Toni不为所动：“你太瘦了，要多吃点。”

Marco拒绝和Toni争执，直接把肉夹到他的嘴边，命令式的说，张嘴。Toni看他一眼，乖乖吃掉了肉片，Marco似乎找到了方法，也不把Toni夹给他的肉再夹回去，而是直接喂给Toni，直到Toni受不了了，求饶似的说，好啦，我自己吃，但是你也要吃哦。

一顿饭腻腻歪歪的吃到天快黑，也没有什么地方可以再去逛了，但是又不想分开，Marco就说要不然去他家，今天晚上干脆也在家里睡好了。Toni没有意见，马上给妈妈发了信息，得到了允许的答复，但也提醒Toni明天家里有安排，中午之前要回到家里，Toni跟Marco说了之后，回复了妈妈。

Marco到家之后嚷着热想要先洗澡，也推着Toni催他也洗了算了，把上次Toni换在自己这里的衣服又找了出来，让他在自己的洗手间洗，他跑去用姐姐的。Toni也不是第一次借用Marco的浴室，但是每次用心里都蛮雀跃的，感觉是窥探到Marco最私人的部分一样，事实上也确实如此，恐怕除了Marco的家人之外，只有他知道Marco总在换沐浴液的牌子和味道，护理他宝贝头发的瓶瓶罐罐比大多数人想象得要多，牙膏的味道也不固定，所以有时候亲他会觉得是薄荷，有的时候又是甜橙。

Toni结束的比Marco迅速，回到房间的时候Marco还没回来，他就只好坐在床上百无聊赖的看了看半天没打开的聊天群组，足球队的在聊姑娘，没有兴趣，那帮人也识趣的没有艾特他，班级的在讨论下学期的新老师，没有兴趣，就只好打开INS，看看有什么新鲜的，结果就发现Marco在吃饭的时候趁他不注意偷拍了他烤肉的样子，还发了Post，配文超简单只是一个心，下面的评论全都在愤怒Marco秀恩爱的行径，Thomas尤为激动，Toni点了个赞，还没来得及想好怎样再抨击一下他，Marco就回来了。

“你在看什么呀？”Marco头顶盖着毛巾，一只手搓着，Toni岔开腿让他背靠着自己坐到中间，接过毛巾帮他擦干净，回答说看到了INS，Marco被他擦着头发，两只手就闲了下来，拿过Toni的手机看他的INS首页，一条一条的就念给Toni听，还把照片形容给他，不过Toni专心致志的玩儿Marco的头发，也没怎么听他念自己朋友的更新内容，其实他不太关心，不过Marco说话的声音好听，就随便了。

擦完头发，Toni帮Marco把毛巾放到洗手间，回来Marco已经在床上滚了两圈，正好靠着墙，“Toni。”Marco叫了他一声，Toni说，我给你拿。说完就走到书柜旁边的储物箱边，拿了一瓶水回来，拧开递给Marco，Marco喝了两口就不喝了，Toni就着瓶口也喝了一口再放到床头。

“你要睡里面啊？”Toni看Marco贴着墙面不愿意出来，“那你明天起来关闹钟就关闹钟，不要拍我脸哦。”

好哦。Marco答应的非常爽快，等Toni躺好之后就又滚进他怀里，在Toni的下巴上不轻不重的啃了一下。

晚安。Toni亲了一下他的额头，好梦。

Marco笑了一下，当然会好梦啊，他的美梦正抱着他呢。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 时间顺序的第五篇 发表的第一篇

5

 

 

Marco给Toni发简讯问他足球队训练结束后要不要到家里来玩，得到肯定的答复之后便从客厅噔噔的跑回楼上去了，Yvonne推开房门吼他怎么这么大声，“Toni一会儿过来。”Marco在房间里喊回去，“我们会很小声的，我保证！”姐姐最近在备考，完全不是他们两个高中生那种悠哉游哉的状态，很是紧张，Marco也是知道的，Yvonne听到他的话也不生气了，说，如果是Toni的话，那真是没办法了。

什么有办法没办法的。Marco嘟囔着把乱摆在地面上的东西一一归位，虽然他的德性Toni都很清楚，什么换没换的衣服都搭在椅子上，游戏机玩完了绝对不会收起来，CD架上的教学光盘和Justin Bieber间或的乱放一气，足球随着他的脚在整个房间滚来滚去，但是做做样子还是要有的，Marco想，毕竟男朋友来玩，不能太邋遢嘛。

“又不是第一次来了，干什么啊？”在Marco第三次制造出过大的动静之后，隔壁房间正在背书的姐姐又一次忍不了了，敲了敲两个人共用的墙面，“我背不下去了要！”

“对不起啦！”Marco蹲在书架前摆弄着置物柜，“我很快就好！”

真的不知道在紧张什么。Marco暗自想，姐姐说的没错，已经不是第一次了，换句话说，他们已经把“到对方家里约会”这件事做的轻车熟路了，Marco已经能够从Toni的房间里自己找饮料来喝，而Toni也可以随意的自行使用Marco屋子里的充电器，可是就算这样，一旦知道Toni要过来，Marco还是像第一次Toni以“男朋友”的身份到访的时候那样，坐立难安，紧张兮兮。

门铃响的时候，Yvonne那边有椅子拉动的声响，Marco率先冲出房间，“我来！”他喊道，Yvonne也走出了屋子，抱着胳膊走在后面看着弟弟几乎是跳下楼梯：“我只是出来打招呼。”

比起Marco的慌里慌张，门外的Toni就很坦然和礼貌了，规规矩矩的和姐姐问好，他单肩挎着运动背包，大概是训练结束直接过来了，手腕上还戴着深蓝色的护腕，即使是夏训的时候晒黑了一点，依然衬得肤色很白。

“你们队的训练结束的这么晚哦。”Yvonne客套的问道，“Marco都回来好久了。”

“因为我们下午课少一节嘛。”Marco抓过Toni的手腕，手指环在护腕粗糙的表面上，“不要问他了，你不是还要背书？”他拽着Toni就要往楼上走，不想跟姐姐那里停留，因为在留一会儿，他姐姐又要调侃他们了。

“所以你们小声点啦！”Yvonne往厨房走过去，可能要拿些饮料。

Marco拉着Toni回到房间，砰的关上门，背靠在门板上出了一口气，Toni一边把包放到床脚一边看他这个样子实在好笑，便凑过去亲他，那种特别偶像剧的亲法，一只胳膊支在门板上，另一只手扶住他的腰，然后亲他的嘴唇，Marco一开始不喜欢这样被亲，搞得他很像什么会小鹿乱撞的小女生，很丢脸，不过Toni答应他只在没有人的时候这样做，就慢慢的接受了，甚至说有一点点可以承认喜欢。

他们不会这样亲太久，老靠在门板上的话，Marco的后背会痛，所以Toni没过多久就放开了他，“脸好红哦。”Toni用食指和拇指捏住Marco的脸颊，“好害羞。”

“你好烦。”Marco拨开他的手往床边走，他没有穿拖鞋，踩着袜子直接爬到床上，Toni跟在他后面也坐到床上。

你喜欢我烦。他说。

少自恋了。Marco红着脸去推Toni的肩膀，把那个表白会结巴的小可爱还回给我！

那个被你吃掉了。Toni捉住Marco作祟的手腕，好细，Toni想，自己的手环住都有富余。

Marco看着Toni摸自己的手腕，还拉过去亲指尖就又开始害羞，明明最开始不是这样的，他才应该是游刃有余的那一个来的。

他会这么想也不是没有理由，Marco是Toni的初恋，但很不好意思的是，在Toni之前，Marco有交往过别的人，虽然没有像和Toni那样亲密，最多只是碰碰嘴唇的接吻，但也算是有过女朋友的人，更何况追求他的人一直没有断过，Marco自认为对于恋爱这件事还是很得心应手的，在那一次比赛结束被Toni拉到角落里支支吾吾的告白之后，更是这样认为的了——“没关系，小可爱，哥宠你！”——大概是这样的心情，但是不知道为什么，被Toni拉过几次手，亲过几次之后他就变得手足无措起来，尤其有一次Toni家里没有人，被叫去一起看电影过夜，黑漆漆的屋子里，Toni很舒展的伸开胳膊让他靠过来，Marco僵硬的贴过去，不知道该怎么做，手甚至规规矩矩的摆在膝盖上，还被Toni笑话了。

在紧张什么啊？他垂下手掌捏了捏Marco的肩膀，不是号称情圣的吗？

我怎么知道啊！Marco转过身去和他发脾气，这种局促感觉不坏，但实在是不好接受，就像是被吃透了一样，“你怎么能这样冷静啊？”他故作的很凶，但Marco真的发火都不会太让人害怕，就更别说现在这种本质上是撒娇的口气了。

“因为好喜欢你。”Toni就这样非常直白的说了出来，“这种事情已经在脑海里做过很多次了，终于可以真的做出来了。”而且，你不知道该怎么办的样子也很可爱，想逗逗你——这句话还是不敢说的，只敢在心里默默的想：就是很可爱啊。

“啊，你真的好烦。”Marco不想理他，Toni就又凑过来亲他，被闹的不行，Marco不轻不重的就咬在了Toni的手腕上，留下了一个月牙形的牙印——后面几天，Toni都没有戴护腕，上课的时候被同桌注意到了那个痕迹，“怎么搞的啊？”同桌问他，“猫咪。”Toni想都没想的这样回答说，“家里的小猫咪发脾气来着。”

喔，那要打破伤风的吧？小猫咪的牙可真厉害。同桌转着笔好像相信了这个答案。

也可以不打吧。Toni当时想，因为这只猫咪死掉，也不是不可以。

虽然这只猫咪现在又因为姐姐的调侃在闹脾气。Toni揉着埋在自己怀里的脑袋，好像到家之后就会先洗掉发胶，现在的头发软软的，很容易就从指缝间滑过去。

“我为什么要有两个姐姐。”Marco的声音在他的怀里闷闷的，“啰啰嗦嗦的太八卦了。”

人家就是过来跟你说去图书馆学习而已。Toni想，也好好的敲门了，你自己一边喊请进一边不从我身上下来，被姐姐看见了笑话不是很正常的嘛。

“你多好。”Marco说，“只有弟弟，还很听话。”

“你记性真差。”Toni捏他露在外面的后颈，“你第一次去我家，那个臭小子说什么你忘了吗？”

“啊……”Marco想起来了，然后整个人都意图埋进Toni怀里了，太——难为情了。

Felix跟他哥哥一样坏心眼，在一起之后第一次再去Toni家里，那个小子坐在客厅看电视，见他们回来便转身趴在沙发上，“你们在一起了吗？”还在念初中的小屁孩儿大声问道，“接吻了吗？”

“跟你没关系。”Toni白了弟弟一眼，帮Marco把大衣挂在门口，指着他跟弟弟说，“我男朋友。”

“哦！”小男孩没有降低音量，依旧大嗓门的打招呼，“嫂子好！”

Marco差点在Toni家的玄关上演平地摔。

“不要乱叫。”Toni一巴掌拍上弟弟的脑袋，可是Marco听起来这个人一定在暗爽，更过分的是，他明明看见了Toni有给他弟弟竖拇指，所以以后每次Marco要去男朋友家里都要问一遍Felix在不在，直到Toni再三保证教训过弟弟了，不会瞎叫之后才不再问。

“啊，我想借用一下浴室。”Toni忽然想起什么，“更衣室的浴室洗到一半停水了。”

“你们那什么浴室啊！”Marco佯装嫌弃的从Toni怀里起来，“脏兮兮的，我还抱了你那么久。”

“我们足球队很干净的。”Toni起身往洗手间走，“仅次于舞蹈队。”

“哇，跟人家女孩子比，你们还真自信啊。”Marco伸长胳膊去翻衣柜，想给Toni找一件换洗衣服，“可以吗？”他拿出一件Purpose Tour的周边T恤，“我穿大一点，你应该可以。”

其实，我包里有衣服可以换。Toni想，但说出口的却是：“好。”

趁Toni洗澡的功夫，Marco给妈妈发了信息，说Toni要留下来吃晚饭。

“你是不是又先斩后奏？”妈妈太了解他了，“要记得让Toni跟他妈妈说哦。”

“知道啦。”Marco回复道，也不怨他妈妈这样说他，毕竟他们有过先例，他强留Toni吃晚饭，又打游戏忘了跟家里人打招呼，快到晚饭点了人还没影儿，Toni的妈妈直接打电话到家里和自己妈妈说了，虽然不是什么大事，但是着实让妈妈笑骂他了好久——“带人家私奔啊你这是。”

“哪里有私奔到家里来的！”Marco记得自己这样反驳他妈妈，如果要私奔的话，一定要去暖和的地方，他们都怕冷，冬天裹成球的话跑不快啊，全世界都会追上来的。

百无聊赖地胡思乱想着，竟然就睡着了。

Toni一边擦着头发一边回到房间里的时候，就看见男朋友大字形的四肢摊开躺在床上睡得正香，什么人啊……Toni走过去，叫我过来看你睡觉的吗？

想想真的有点生气，可是看他睡着的样子心脏又不自觉的柔软了下来——亲一下，醒过来就好了，不醒过来就再亲一下，然后也躺下来睡。

很可惜，Toni的计划没能得逞，刚刚靠过去还没有贴上Marco微张的嘴唇的时候，睡着的人就醒了。

“洗完了？”

“啊。”

“你要干什么啊？”

“偷亲你。”

Marco皱了皱鼻子，说，我又不是睡美人。

“我也不是王子啊。”Toni推了推Marco的腰让他收收胳膊给自己腾个地方，待他用拆床的动静让开半边床板可以躺下了就又继续说那些让Marco害羞的话，“我只是Toni，而你是Marco，为什么不能亲啊？”

“你是想叫醒我吗？”

“有一点点。”

“这样啊。”Marco似乎有话想说，Toni耐心的等着，“你知道，大人们会怎样叫恋人起床吗？”

“怎么样？”

“……”Marco拽过Toni枕着的枕头盖住自己的脸，“当我没说。”

“什么啊？”Toni的后脑勺突然撞到床板，感到十分莫名其妙，转过头看他，“怎么又害羞起来了？”

“没有。”被棉花盖住的声音闷闷的，Toni伸手去挠他的腰间，追问他到底怎么了，被闹得快要喘不过来气的Marco终于放下了枕头，垫在下巴上看着几乎趴在自己身上的Toni，“就你知道那种事。”

“哪种？”

“啊呀，就那种。”

“哦……你在想这个啊？”Toni促狭的笑了。

“不是！”Marco飞快的反驳他，“就，你知道，有很多方法去做的。”

“嗯，所以？”

Toni看他的眼神太过直白和炙热，Marco根本说不出口，真糟糕，根本跟想象的不一样啊！他又把枕头拉上去盖住自己的脸，企图用干爽的布料给滚烫的脸颊降降温。

“你想做吗？”Toni问他，又不是没有用手互相解决过，再进一步的果然还是要等再大一点吧，他们彼此也是这样约定好了的。

“我在想……”Marco还是没有把枕头拿下来，“就是，也许可以用嘴帮你做。”——啊，竟然这样说出来了。

Toni有几秒钟没有出声，Marco觉得自己还是不要做人了，就让他被枕头糊死算了，就在他准备执行这件事的时候，Toni说话了：“明明刚刚被姐姐说两句关于接吻的事情都会恼羞成怒，现在一下子就能说这么不得了的话，你的进步还真是神速啊。”他赶在Marco开口之前，又说，“我知道我又很烦了，你能不能先把枕头拿下来？”

“不要，让我闷死。”Marco说着还把枕头往下压了压好像是要坐实自己的决定一样。

“喂，明明你说出这种宣言，居然还害羞？”Toni想他还没被吓一跳，你自己这算怎么回事？

沉默了一会儿，Marco才又说话，所以，要做吗？

“其实……”Toni的语气也犹豫了起来，“我前几天梦见你了。”

“什么？”

“梦见你帮我口。”Toni说，把春梦讲给男朋友听哪怕是他也会很难为情，感觉好像是全裸一样（虽然真的都看过），“我醒来的时候有点遗憾居然是梦。”

“哦，那我决定了——”Marco终于掀开了枕头，掉在了地上，他坐起身，“我帮你圆梦吧。”

把那种事说的这么大义凛然又意义重大，也只有他们了吧。Toni想，久违的心脏快要跳出嗓子眼。

于是，他们开始接吻，手掌煽情的抚摸过彼此的身体，几分钟之后，Toni坐在了床边，手撑在两侧，不知道到底该怎么做，Marco跪坐在他的腿间，姿势很滑稽，但是当Marco伸手把他居家穿的运动裤拉下来的时候，就什么也不在乎了。

Marco把脸凑过去了，不是第一次见识Toni的阴茎，但是像这样的接触真的让他还得深呼吸一下，不过他赶在Toni说“做不了就算了”之前，把吻落在了那上面，他做的小心翼翼又几近温柔，牙齿还被嘴唇包裹着才将阴茎一寸一寸的含进口中，Toni感觉不到自己的四肢了，他只能感知到Marco在自己下面画圈的舌头和温热的口腔，不知道什么时候就把手按到了Marco的后脑勺，柔软的金发又一次滑落他的指缝。

Toni受不了Marco看他，他们两个校队踢比赛要回去的时候还要搭车回学校，也没机会一起回去，Marco会在被队友包围的中心回过头找他，背着阳光眯着眼睛朝他笑，那个眼神，他就受不了，现在又要添上一笔了——Marco一只手握着他的根部，嘴里还慢慢吞咽着，就这样透过细密的睫毛抬眼看他，Toni瞬间觉得被抽干了氧气和水分，口干舌燥了起来。

Marco做的有些笨拙，但是足够撩拨和认真，Toni几乎要憋不住呻吟，他不自觉地收了手指抓了一把Marco的头发，一口气喘回来问他有没有难受？Marco嘴里被填满了说不出话，只能小幅度的摇摇头，又用舌头绕着圈舔吻。

这次未免太过刺激，Toni觉得自己快要高潮了，抓着Marco的头发想要他吐出来，自己也往后撤，但没想到Marco干脆一口含到最深，底部几乎顶到了喉咙，“别……”Toni因为强烈的刺激浑身都抖了一下，没能全部移开，就在Marco的嘴里射了，动作连带着一些从Marco的嘴角淌下来。

Toni立刻从床头拿过纸巾，给他擦嘴角，要他吐出来，Marco似乎不知道自己做了什么不得了的事情似的，乖乖被清理了嘴巴之后得意洋洋的朝Toni炫耀，“舒服吧？喜欢吗？”他趴在Toni的膝盖上，仰着头看他，Toni提着他的肩膀把他抱在怀里，“吞那么深，喉咙哪里受得了？”

“你就说舒不舒服嘛。”Marco抱着Toni的脖子，喋喋不休的念叨他，终于得到了肯定的答复便笑了，说要去刷牙，却被Toni按在怀里亲，Marco被亲的猝不及防，满脑子想着自己明明刚吃了Toni的东西，不过对方都不在乎……也无所谓吧，就也没有催促的放开自己去漱口。

“Toni……”Marco半睁着眼笑，“今天晚上留下来好不好？”——哎哟我去，好像还没跟他说晚上在家吃饭呢。

Toni垂着头蹭他的脖颈，闷声闷气的说好。

“那……”Marco亲了亲他的太阳穴，“我去刷牙了哦，你给你妈妈说一声。”

“嗯。”Toni又亲了几下才放开Marco，看着他走到浴室，心情大好的给妈妈发了信息，没过多久妈妈就回复了他，还是老生常谈的那一套，让Toni不要给人家添麻烦，不要欺负Marco。

谁会欺负他啊。Toni撇着嘴想，我们可是在正儿八经的交往呢。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有R15情节  
> 本章的小马口：我有超帅的男朋友，你们没有吧，哼哼

6

 

绯闻八卦来源于无聊的人，而各大中学聚集了相当数量无聊且热情的人，如果有幸浏览过那些被学生们口口相传的BBS主页就会发现只要是有名有姓的明星学生就会被编排一些可能是真的也可能是假的故事，有些八卦等大家兴趣消散了就没有人在意了，有的是时间一长便不攻自破，也有的经久不衰，这部分往往是围绕着这些讨人喜欢的学生的恋爱故事，Toni并不在意这些，虽然他的名字有时候也会出现在一些讨论串里，但是总的来说不是什么八卦中心的地位，而且性格使然，对这些没什么兴趣，可是他有一个很活泼的男朋友。

在男朋友一个小时内第三次笑倒在自己的大腿上之后，Toni也开始好奇他正在看些什么了，娴熟的把一缕金发绕到自己手指上，不轻不重的拉扯一下，问，看什么呢，笑得这么开心？Marco笑得喘不过气也说不出话，直接把手机屏幕戳到了Toni眼前——“我难道是全世界最后一个知道MR和TK认识的吗？？？？？？”——发帖的人大概被刚得知的事实震惊到手抖，在第一层里发了足足十行的感叹号，Toni再读了一遍标题，冷静地说，我和你认识这种事情需要这么大惊小怪吗？

可是，我在和你谈恋爱喔。Marco翻了一个身仰面躺在Toni的大腿上，他说的理所当然又得意洋洋，听得Toni心都软了，Marco有时候总会抱怨Toni太会讲情话，直球打得他毫无反击之力，每当这时Toni就很想告诉他，你还需要讲什么花里胡哨的情话呀，一口一个“恋爱中”又喜欢“男朋友、男朋友”的叫来叫去，就已经让自己头昏脑胀的分不清身在何处了。不过Toni也知道，他要是这样和Marco说了，Marco一定会害羞得不肯再这么叫。

Toni大致扫了一下已经飘红的讨论串，从发帖人提出疑问到下面一半的跟帖是和标题一样的震惊，另一半是表示“你们真是太年轻了”并附带一大段爆料，Toni没仔细看是什么内容，不过发生地点无非是Marco学校的校门口（因为有时候他会去接Marco放学）和他学校的操场（Marco会以间谍的名义光明正大的围观他们足球队训练），到一个非常可疑的ID声称他们两个在恋爱开始，后面的内容Toni就看不太懂了，“什么叫拆CP？”

“我和你分手了就叫拆CP。”Marco非常认真地回答道，Toni觉得大概不是正确答案，不过也没有关系，这种无伤大雅的小事上Marco说什么就是什么吧。

Marco把手机拿了回去，又翻了两下觉得没意思了就丢到一边，举起手来要Toni抱，Toni拉着Marco的胳膊带着他一起倒在了床上，Marco拿头顶蹭Toni的下巴，不知不觉两个人就双腿交缠着黏糊在一起了，Toni说了句今天晚上会吃炖菜，Marco嗯了一声去找Toni的嘴巴要亲，Toni的手从Marco的肩胛骨一直摸下去，反复抚摸着那一道浅浅的腰窝，Marco被他摸得舒服了，贴着他的嘴唇发出柔软的闷哼，残存的理智让他还有闲心发出一个邀请：“下周末开放日要不要过来玩？我们班有表演节目哦。”

我知道。Toni半闭着眼睛去亲Marco的鼻尖，手往下伸到了Marco的臀部，带着十足调情意味的用力按着，“你要扮演小王子，你说过的。”

所以，你要来吗？

当然啦，我要看我的小王子嘛。Toni把Marco搂得更近了，亲吻从又软又慢的开始变得浓烈了许多，Toni喜欢细致的舔遍Marco的嘴唇，等他不由自主的张开嘴巴，再把舌头加入进去，勾住Marco的，好像要掠夺尽Marco口中所有的甜味似的。做这个的时候，他们都会把叹息和短短的呻吟传递到对方的嘴巴里，然后吻得更加热烈，身体遵循着本能向对方靠去，下体也摩擦到一起，十七岁的青春期男孩，两个人都有点勃起，Toni在一个深吻的同时带上了点力气的蹭了几下，Marco吓了一跳，搭在Toni后颈的手收紧了，捏了一下Toni。

他们停了下来，静静的看着对方，视线都纠缠了起来，好像有劈里啪啦的火星冒出来一样。

Marco。Toni哑着嗓子叫他的名字，喉结突兀的滑动了一下，“我……我想——”我想，我想，我想和你更亲密一些，“就不穿衣服，这样。”

被戳中了心思，Marco不出意外的害羞了起来，把脸躲在Toni的颈窝里，闷闷的嗯了一声。时间不会因为他们两个陷入甜蜜的恋爱而变多，反而会越来越嫌不够，见面不够，交谈不够，亲热也不够，每一次触碰到对方都巴不得将对方揉进自己怀里，再放开了就更加寂寞了。

Marco虽然很容易害羞，但是在亲热这件事情上并不扭捏，两个人的心意达成一致之后，就立刻伸手要帮Toni把裤子脱下来，居家裤松松垮垮的很好拉下，棉质的平角内裤已经被勃起顶出一个饱满的形状，Marco想要碰一碰却被Toni攥住了手腕，“先别。”Toni的声音低低的，“我会忍不住的。”说着不等Marco反应就将他的短裤和内裤一起脱下来，隔靴搔痒似的在他的胯部打转儿，Marco叫他的名字，Toni，Toni。

他们又开始接吻，Marco仰着头往上挺，Toni少有的可以称得上凶猛的碾过Marco的嘴唇，下面摩擦的动作也激烈了起来，呻吟也藏不住的从嘴里跑出来，Marco控制不住的来回蹭着腿，在Toni又一个落在额头的吻结束之后，他红着脸小声说了句话，Toni凑过去，鼓励似的碰了碰他的脸，Marco便又说了一遍，声音稍微大了一点点，Toni听清了Marco的话。

“你可以放进来，我用腿夹你。”

Toni的脸也红了起来，Marco去亲他的下巴，说，就试一试。Toni点了点头，如果不舒服的话……就停下来，好吗？

好。

Marco在Toni的臂弯里转过身，背对着他，闭着眼睛，安静的等待着。Toni看起来像是很冷淡粗糙的男孩子，但实际上非常温柔而细致，Marco有的时候被他照料得都有些晕乎乎的，在亲热中也不例外，Toni轻柔的分开了一点Marco的双腿，然后阴茎慢慢的靠了过来，Marco有一点拼图被完整的满足感，感觉到腿间和臀缝都被轻轻摩擦过，Marco有些想要鼓励Toni的意味得夹了一下腿，听到贴在自己背后的Toni嘶嘶的喘了一下，“Toni……”Marco转过头想要一个吻，Toni便给了，“Toni你可以，稍微……”不用那么顾忌我。

Toni听了，又避开Marco的嘴巴，从他的太阳穴一直吻到他的耳朵，轻轻含住他的耳垂，再顺着下去吻着Marco的脖子，下面也稍微粗暴的挺进了，完全遵循着本能，毫无技巧，Marco随着Toni的动作也一下、一下的夹着Toni，他想要他的男朋友更舒服。

到后来，Marco不自觉地想要去安慰自己的前面，Toni发现了便也伸手过去，握住他的手腕带着他套弄自己的阴茎，稍微掌握到了窍门就自在了起来，贴着Marco的耳朵夸奖他好乖好乖，Marco发出小动物似的呜呜声，大腿内侧颤抖着夹紧了一次，Toni没有忍住，伴随着Marco放弃忍耐的呻吟声，一起射了出来。

这次高潮的体验有些新鲜，两个人的脑袋都有一瞬间的空白，维持着相拥的姿势半天没有动静，直到Marco的腿活动了一下，粘腻的体液沾得他有些难受，侧过头对Toni说想要洗澡。Toni有些迟滞的应了一声，拿过床头的纸巾胡乱的先擦了擦，然后放开Marco让他去浴室，“我帮你拿衣服。”Toni感觉还没有清醒过来，声音有些遥远。

等到滚烫的热水砸在背脊上的时候，Marco才算稍微恢复了一些意识，呆楞楞的用Toni的沐浴液清洗着自己，满脑子都是胡思乱想，刚才的那一会儿实在太过绮丽了，像是梦一样，这么多天来，Marco第一次感觉到与Toni在一起得到了满足，“就一直这样下去吧”，脑海里的声音是这么说的，Toni体贴的温柔也好，贪恋的粗暴也好，都是Marco想要的，而在刚刚他都得到了，可是……现在，他为什么又觉得不满足了呢？Marco接了一捧水泼在脸上，他真的好喜欢Toni，他想给他全部，也想得到他的全部。

洗过澡之后，Marco围着浴巾走了出来，Toni把一件宽大的文化衫递给他，Marco便当着他的面换上了衣服，但是没有接他再递过来的裤子，“好热。”Marco说，“刚洗完澡不想穿。”Toni哦了一声也没有强求，只是看着他甩了甩被沾湿的头发，然后说，现在想做些什么呢？

“要不要打电动？”Marco其实不太想打电动。

“我来开电视，你去找想玩的。”Toni指了一下书架，他的游戏碟都在那上面，Marco也是知道的。

Marco挑来挑去也不知道玩什么，他现在满脑子还都是Toni，对那些游戏完全没有兴趣，心烦意乱的随便抽了一个赛车的就走过去，Toni已经准备好了手柄盘腿坐在地上了，Marco去把碟放好，站在Toni对面，想要找个位子，Toni仰着脸看他，然后分开了腿，拍了拍自己面前的地板，坐过来吧。

这个位置正和Marco的意思，心情稍微好了一点的坐了过去，毫不客气的把后背靠在Toni的胸膛，Toni也不甘示弱的把下巴放在他的头顶，几局游戏玩的心猿意马，谁的心思都不在赛车上，Marco心血来潮的提议，输掉的话就要说一个讨厌对方的点哦。

好阴险啊，Marco。Toni笑着去亲他的脸。

新的一局Toni手慢了一点输掉了，Marco叫嚣着让他说讨厌自己的地方，Toni抱着他，“嗯”了好半天，说，讨厌你……没有让我讨厌的地方，导致我回答不出来这个奇怪的问题。  
哇，你这算什么！Marco转过头去揉Toni的脸，又作弊！

“实话实说啊，怎么算作弊？”Toni侧过头去亲Marco的手心，Marco被他闹得干脆转过身去挠他痒痒，两个人就在地板上又闹成一团，然后看着对方的眼睛笑了出来，嘻嘻哈哈的去亲对方。

游戏被忘在了一边。

 

Marco学校的开放日非常热闹，Toni和他的一些一同要去凑热闹的同学一起去的，但是在走入校门的瞬间，Toni就脱离了他们，他的朋友们像是早已料到了这一点，对他的跑路没有什么特别的反应，毕竟Toni手里还捧着花呢，摆明了不会和他们待在一起。

Marco所在的班级有话剧表演，所以已经在礼堂做准备了，Toni熟门熟路的径自找到礼堂后面，正找不到要往哪里去的时候碰见了正在调度工作的Andre。

“他在后面第三个房间！”Andre忙的连招呼都来不及打，“应该在换衣服了！”

Toni比了一个谢了的手势便往后面去了，数到第三个房间，敲了敲门，Marco的声音从里面传来：“请进。”

“你好，请问是大明星Marco的化妆间吗？”Toni把带来的花从背后拿出来，靠在门上学着电影里那些花花公子的样子，“你的粉丝来给你送花了。”

“哦，是我的粉丝呀！”Marco躲开正在往自己脸上扑的粉饼，笑眯眯的朝Toni张开胳膊，“你的爱豆要送你个抱抱。”

Toni瞥见帮忙化妆的女同学捂着嘴憋笑，毫不在意的走过去去拥抱了他的男朋友，Marco接过他的花闻了闻，交给旁边的女孩子想让她帮忙找个地方放，女生会意的跟他说她去隔壁看看一会儿拿回来便离开了，路过Toni的时候还使了一个眼色。

“我嘴巴上有口红，不能亲哦。”Marco说，“脸上也有粉，也不能亲。”

“没关系。”Toni拉过Marco的手放到自己的嘴边轻吻了一下，“小王子有小王子式的吻。”

Marco被他逗笑了，又问他一会儿要不要去逛逛，Thomas他们班在游园会有摊位。

“我等你结束一起去。”Toni坚定地说，Marco也没继续劝他，只是跟他说在后台很无聊的哦，不等Toni回答，他都知道他的男朋友会怎么说。

“有你在，怎么会无聊呀。”

大概是Andre或者那个女孩子走漏了消息，Toni在后台的事情被别人知道了，不过没有人来打扰他们，这个事情是Marco通过手机知道的，再准确些是学生们的BBS。

那个“我难道是全世界最后一个知道MR和TK认识的吗？？？？？？”的讨论串又被顶到了热门，Marco直接翻到最后一页发现又把这个贴子翻上来的是一个匿名的回复：

“我在礼堂后台准备工作！看见TK拿着花进来了！刚在犹豫要不要提醒他非工作人员从前面进，就发现Andre学长跟他好熟啊！直接让他去后面了！MR今天是不是要表演啊？”

下面有人跟帖说MR要扮演小王子，帖子立刻热闹了起来。

Marco还发现在密密麻麻的回复中，他和Toni有了一些奇怪的支持者，和PS照片——由于他们两个的INS有隐私设置，他们的朋友又没有那么无聊和八卦的把那些图片发出来，所以大部分人见不到他们两个的合影，现下有无数文字描述和侧面证实，一些喜好这个（Marco不知道该怎么定义这些人）的同学热情的为他们制作了一些图片，Marco得承认，有的还真挺不赖的，他自己还存了几张。

当然，最让他感到好玩儿的还是一条被赞了上千次的回复：难过的宣布自己失恋了，TK真的好喜欢MR啊！

Marco笑着把那条回复拿给正在对他们的道具感到好奇的Toni，他的男朋友看了看，又用那似曾相识的语气说，有什么不对吗？我就是好喜欢你嘛。

少半句啊！Marco说，MR也好喜欢TK呢！


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结篇x

7

 

Marco的耳机在圣诞节前光荣退休了，Toni以此为借口推脱掉了和家人一起去挑选圣诞树的安排跑去和Marco见面，陪他去市中心买耳机，顺便给Felix买圣诞礼物。

约好了在车站见面，Toni先到的，还去饮料店买了热饮，Marco是从背后偷袭了Toni，整个人圆滚滚的飞扑到了男朋友的背上，吓得Toni惊叫饮料要洒了啊，慌手慌脚的站稳再把Marco扒下来，比起说话，先用亲吻打招呼，Marco说让你久等了呀，Toni摇摇头说还好，把热烘烘的巧克力塞到Marco手里，又伸手去拢他的围巾。

“你这个围巾暖不暖啊？会不会冷？”

“还好——好烫好烫！”Marco小口喝着热巧，“你的手套好冰。”

“毛线的昨天弄脏了。”Toni看着今天早上临时翻找出来的皮质手套，如果因为皮革制品太冷了而导致Marco不想牵他的手的话，他一定要回去把弄脏他手套的Felix揍一顿，“不过，说真的，你确定不冷喔？今天温度又有降低。”Toni又去拨弄Marco的毛线帽，把帽檐压得低低的，快要遮住Marco的眉毛。

“不冷啦。”Marco拉长声调回他话，不太想继续回应这个问题，不过他也知道这是他的原因，他怕冷这件事情好像所有人都知道，天气一冷下来，周围的人都在担心他，今天出门前他自认为已经穿得够多的了（真的很多了，他觉得自己变成了一颗球），但是爸爸问了一遍，姐姐问了一遍，妈妈甚至拿出大衣还想给他多加一层，费了好半天劲才让他们信服自己真的不冷了，现在他男朋友又因为这个问题问东问西——不是埋怨啦，Marco主要还是觉得挺幸福的。

上了列车，找到位子坐好以后，Toni立刻摘下手套，来回搓手，往手心里哈气，Marco把纸杯放到桌子上，朝Toni伸出手，来。

干嘛？Toni看了他一眼，我手好冰的。

对啊。Marco理所当然的说，给你捂捂嘛，我拿着热巧手都烫了。说完不等Toni有所反应就把他的手抓在了自己手里，严丝合缝的攥在了一起。Marco是很瘦的，手自然也不会有什么肉感，但是软绵绵的，再加上不怎么做家务，皮肤很细腻，他两只手包住Toni的一只手，反复揉搓，想要让他快点暖和起来，Toni目不转睛地盯着他看，另一手伸过去想要摘他的帽子，被他猛地一抬头制止了。

“不要啦。”Marco有些害羞地说，“太冷了就懒得弄发型了。”

“有什么关系。”Toni说，“而且我喜欢你头发蓬蓬的，好可爱。”

无论交往多久，Marco依然受不了Toni直白的夸奖他或者表达喜爱，他闷哼一声，又低下头继续去捂Toni的手，没再拒绝，Toni便把他的帽子摘下来了，柔软的金发被静电带起来了一些，Toni伸手去把它们一一捋顺，然后亲了一下Marco的额头。

“你生日怎么安排？”Marco边问边朝Toni要另一只手，Toni没给他，只是一直拉着Marco的那只手，好像不太想松开，Marco也没再执着，“我妈允许我三号的时候回来，所以我还可以赶得上。”Marco新年的时候要去拜访爷爷奶奶家，往年都要到五六号才回来，但是这样的话就会错过Toni的生日，虽然Toni说没有关系，但是Marco不太情愿，毕竟这是他们交往以来Toni第一个生日，也是他的十八岁生日，Marco不想错过，从月中就开始和妈妈争取早些回来的批准，现在看来是可以了。

“中午跟家里人吃饭，晚上Thomas找了地方办派对。”Toni回答说，“你可以中午过来吃饭，多呆一会儿，我妈还要做你喜欢吃的那种蛋糕。”

“你这么说好奇怪哦，明明是你过生日。”Marco笑道，“我到时候看看时间吧，前一天告诉你。”

好吧。说完这个话题一时间又没有话讲，Toni专注于摆弄Marco的手指，他很喜欢把Marco的每根手指从指尖顺到根部，没有什么特别的意义，就是特别喜欢这样去做，Marco也随他去玩，只是在最后的时候会掌握主动权的把Toni的手扣住，两个人的手指就彻底交缠在一起了，不会松开。

Marco的热巧快要喝完，看见Toni的咖啡放在桌子上没怎么动过，就问他为什么不喝？Toni头也没抬地说少加了奶，太苦了不想喝。Marco坐在那里想了想，说，我的热巧就不苦。

“当然啦。”Toni笑说，“你是要给我喝吗？”

“杯子里的苦不苦不知道，但是嘴巴里的是甜的。”Marco一本正经的说，Toni这才会意，忍不住笑意的凑过去亲他，因为在公共场合，也不好意思太亲密，就只是简单的碰了碰，甚至没有用上舌头，但是分开的时候Toni还是舔了舔嘴唇，说，真的诶，超甜。

是吧。Marco得意洋洋的说，想要尝的话，不用问哦。

Toni看他的样子实在是心动，忍不住又贴过去亲他，这次稍微热烈了一下，Marco有一点退却，他还是不太习惯在外面接吻，Toni关照他的心情，拿外套挡了一下，把Marco包裹在座位和他的怀里，谁也看不见，这下Marco才放松下来，按着Toni的大腿，张开嘴任由他加深这个吻，温热柔软的舌头摸摸索索的碰到一起，Toni蛮横的扫荡过Marco的口腔内壁，像是要掠夺尽他嘴巴里的所有巧克力的甜味，等到听见有乘务员要走过来的声响，Marco使劲掐了一把Toni的大腿才恋恋不舍的分开。

Marco的脸红透了，Toni去逗他下巴也不肯说话，甚至不肯转头去看他，“我错了？”Toni探头过去跟Marco道歉，“别害羞嘛。”Marco听他这么说就更难为情了，红着脸去捏他的腰，反而被Toni完全抱住。

“不喜欢啊？”Toni问他。

Marco不回答，捶了一下Toni的肩膀，接着意料之外的凑过去亲了Toni的嘴角。

“怕你被咖啡苦到！”

 

下车的时候，Toni再三确认Marco的帽子、围巾和手套有没有戴好，还啰嗦的问他要不要他的外套，直到Marco拉着他的手说“你好烦啊！真的不冷啊！”才作罢，但是依然把Marco的围巾多绕了一圈，他男朋友只剩一双眼睛露在外面了。

“哇，我这要是走丢了，你哪里找得到。”Marco的声音蒙在围巾后面，闷闷的，“连脸都看不见。”

“大街上的一颗移动的球我觉得还是蛮好找的。”Toni这么说，然后被球打了头。

不过，根本不会走丢啊。Toni和Marco一直牵着手走，就算Marco到后面嫌Toni的皮手套太凉了，也是在松开手的同时贴进Toni的怀里让他的胳膊搭在自己的肩上，比起牵手来说还更加亲密了些呢。

Marco在来之前就做好了功课，想要买哪一款的耳机早就决定好了，所以非常快的就买完了，而Toni向来都是速战速决的类型，没怎么犹豫的就选定了要送给Felix的礼物，两个人实实在在的把外出购物这件事变成了约会。

吃了午饭时间还早就又走去保龄球馆玩，Marco的保龄球技术是形式大于结果，每次把球滑出去的动作都漂亮的不得了，但最终倒下的瓶子始终维持在三个，唯独有一次是Toni实在看不下去，走过去握着Marco的手腕跟他一起把球推出去，打破了Marco的个人纪录，为了表达感谢，Marco亲了Toni一下（又一下）。

那天分开的时候，和以前分手的时候没什么区别，腻腻歪歪的不想告别，Toni一边说着快回去吧天气太冷了，一边抱着Marco的腰不撒手，Marco敷衍的应和着，脑袋埋在Toni的围巾里不想走，抱了得有一会儿才不情不愿地分开，“那我走了哦？”Marco说着向后退两步要走，但没离开半米就又被Toni捞回来亲了亲嘴巴才再分开。

“十八岁那天见。”Marco最后这么说，这次终于真的分开了。

 

因为Marco家里行程的变动，他实在赶不及Toni生日那天的午饭了，“我下午直接去派对的地方找你。”Marco在电话里这么说，“真的对不起。”Toni虽然有些遗憾，但是怎么可能接受他的道歉，千叮咛万嘱咐的让他路上注意安全，实在赶不到也没关系，毕竟，我们还有很多生日要一起过呢，他是这样和Marco说的。

不过Marco还是赶到了，和一束粉红色的玫瑰花。

那捧花递到Toni面前的时候，以Thomas为首的朋友们开始起哄，Toni面不改色的接过那束和他不太相配的玫瑰，没有任何停顿就把千里迢迢赶过来的男朋友搂进怀里，当着所有人的面亲吻了他，Marco少有的没有挣扎，甚至乖巧的抱住Toni的脖子随他亲。

“生日快乐。”Marco在亲吻结束的时候轻声说，他笑得眉眼都弯了，Toni不想放开他，说，是你让我快乐。

一群荷尔蒙旺盛的高中孩子凑在一起必定有许多鬼主意，各种游戏轮番上阵，还都跟说好了一样把向来运气爆棚的Toni整了一遍，虽然不知道是Thomas准备的“惩罚”都是和恋爱相关的，还是因为Toni的运气都化为了抽卡的手气，他总是得到类似“亲吻在场的一个人”或者“向在场的一位同性表白”之类的卡片，所有人觉得又遗憾又兴奋，一边说着“这也太简单了吧”一边拿出手机录像，Marco几次想说我明明没有抽到鬼牌但这跟惩罚我有什么区别，但是一对上Toni的视线就什么也说不出来了，配合男朋友完成他的“惩罚”。

其实，我真的不介意。Toni小声的对着Marco的耳朵说，这种惩罚，多来几次也没关系。

Marco翻着白眼没用什么力气的打他的肩膀。

他们闹到天黑，好像是Sergio先说给小情侣一点私人空间之类的提议，这些非常贴心的朋友们立刻又笑又闹的和Toni告了别，Gareth的眼睛仿佛抽搐了一样和Toni使眼色，获得了十八岁的Toni的第一个白眼。  
等到人都走了，Toni才再去找Marco，Marco问他有没有其他打算，要不要去他家。

“我爸妈还有姐姐今天不回来。”Marco说，“家里没人。”

Toni想不到任何拒绝的理由。

 

事情发生的顺理成章。

Marco跪坐在床上开始脱上衣，深蓝色连帽衫还没完全脱下就被Toni解开了牛仔裤的扣子，隔着蓝色的内裤揉他的臀部，Marco把上衣扔到地上，伸手顺着Toni的腰线往上摸，把他的毛衣也脱掉了，手直接滑进他的裤子里，招呼也不打的就开始动作，Toni倒抽了一口冷气，充血的很快，见Marco又抬眼看他笑，便低头吻住了他，手也不停的把Marco的内裤也拽了下来，摩挲着他苍白的皮肤，再从嘴巴一路吻下来，湿漉漉的舔过乳尖，Marco被他挑逗得腰软，顺势就被按在了床垫上，Toni也没有停下来，继续亲着Marco的胸膛，Marco揽着他的脖子，因为无助又抓着他的头发。

Toni的吻停留在小腹上，他抬起头，和Marco对视：“不一定是今天，Marco。”

“一定是今天。”Marco坚决地说，“是你的生日。”

“如果你不喜欢——”

“如果我没记错，你才是后成年的那个。”Marco粗暴的打断他，他有些着急，“只要你愿意，我什么都可以。”

Toni便又探身去亲他的嘴，和平日里温吞的接吻不一样，带了些别的意味，他还想再叮嘱Marco些什么，但又觉得再说下去Marco会不开心，所以就没再说了，毕竟他相信Marco，也相信他们两个。

Marco跪趴在床上，他无暇顾及自己是不是全部暴露在了男朋友面前，探入第一根手指的时候，他把整张脸埋在了枕头里，藏起来自己滚烫的脸颊和断断续续的呻吟，然而Toni不给他这样的机会，探身过去亲Marco的耳朵，逗他转过头来，之前他们只是磨蹭一下的时候也是这样，Marco总要躲起来，但是Toni想要听他的声音，也想看他的反应，要不是Marco真的会恼羞成怒的话，Toni是会去抢枕头让Marco露出脸来，不过Marco心软，到兴头上之后也会渐渐放得开，只需要Toni求几次就会满脸通红的把脸露出来，Toni再哄他一会儿就忍不了的会叫出来，今天更不例外了。

扩张用了不知道多久，Toni用他所能做到极致的温柔和耐心确保Marco没有任何痛感的接受了三根手指，他吻着Marco光滑白皙的背脊，等着Marco开口说可以继续，但是在那之前，Marco却跟他说，我想看着你。

于是Toni抱着他把他翻过来，平躺在床上，Marco主动的分开双腿，手臂抬到脑袋边挡住自己的脸，Toni去亲他，安慰他，哄着让他拿下胳膊，Marco去推Toni的头，让他进来就好，Toni又亲了亲Marco露在外面的下巴，才把他的双腿架在腰间，缓慢而细致的进入了他的身体，Toni密切的观察着Marco的反应，一旦他有抽气或者僵硬就立刻停下来，等到缓和了才再慢慢进入，这个过程花了有好几分钟，但是Toni一点也不急切，他知道他们现在所需要的不是一次高潮，而是他们想要对方知道，他们属于彼此。

Marco伸出手抱住Toni的脖子了，他吻了吻Toni的脸颊，小声说，你可以动一动。十八岁的青少年得到了允许便按捺不住了，最开始还把握着一丝理智想要慢一点，温柔一点，温温吞吞的寻找着令对方舒适的角度，到后来，男朋友不再咬紧牙关，抛却了所有的羞怯，呻吟夹杂着自己的名字就再也忍耐不了了，没头没脑的冲撞起来，直到Marco抓着他的头发喊着慢一点，再一口咬上Toni的肩膀才让他回过神来，连忙抱着Marco安慰，Marco没想到他停下来的这么迅速，脸上愧疚的表情也是货真价实的，就又狠狠的吻他，说，没关系，可以继续。

Toni一边满头满脸的吻着Marco，手下也抚慰着他的前面，断断续续的跟他说着撩拨人的情话，一边在他体内不断变化着角度寻找着会让Marco获得极度快感的那一点，毕竟还是初次体验，再怎么样小心还是让Marco嚷了几次痛，但是似乎无伤大雅，停顿下来几秒钟就还可以继续，几次不得要领的冲撞之后，Toni再次撞进去之后得到了Marco被刺激到的惊呼，他哑着嗓子说，操，Toni，我会被你弄死在这张床上的。

“彼此，彼——操，Marco！”由于Toni毫不留情面的碾过了Marco的敏感点，Marco的后穴突然抽搐着绞紧了Toni，几乎要把本身就在临界点的Toni夹射了，Marco似乎被他的反应逗笑了，按下Toni的脖颈让他和自己接吻，他闭上了眼睛，Toni却始终看着他的脸，颤抖湿润的睫毛和潮红的脸颊，Marco这一切瑰宝似的反应都是因为自己而产生的，Toni不可思议的想着，下身又用力顶了进去，Marco被迫中断了这个吻，无助的抱紧Toni的脖颈，结结巴巴地喊他的名字，就只是名字——Toni、Toni、Toni——明明就只是这样，却像是点着了导火线，吱吱啦啦的轰轰烈烈的引燃了Toni的全身，他几乎可以倒数自己高潮的时间了。

射出来的时候，Toni觉得他的灵魂都随之进入了Marco的身体里，他的浑身上下都不再属于自己了，Marco看起来也好不到哪里去，一股股的精液喷洒在两人之间，沾满了他们的小腹，整个人茫然而空白，不知道自己身在何处，Toni去亲他的额头，叫他的名字，听到了闷哼的回应才算数。

Toni本想起身去拿毛巾简单的擦拭一下他们，但是却在起身的瞬间被Marco松松的抓住了手指，他的男朋友躺在床上，恍惚又委屈的带着点哭腔说，别走。

怎么还能走得了。Toni浑身粘腻的又躺了回去，没等他找好位置就被Marco强硬的占据了怀抱，这个反应在Toni的意料之外，他慌忙搂了回去，拍着Marco的后背，吻着他的头发问他怎么了，然而他的男朋友完全没有回答他的意思，自顾自的把脸埋在他的怀里，Toni只好慢慢的拍他，跟他说，Marco，乖，我在这里。

他们这样抱了好久，Marco才悉悉索索的从Toni怀里退出来一点，鼻子红红的，眼角也红红的，赶在Toni问他怎么了之前先说没事，就是想抱抱他。

Toni也不再问，就用鼻子拱他的脸，亲他的嘴角、下巴，“怎么样？有没有难受？”Toni再一次问道，Marco摇摇头，说很好，没有难受，就是……后半句Marco说得又小声又快，Toni没听见，只好把耳朵凑过去再让他说一遍，Marco咬着嘴唇不肯再说，Toni就亲他，让他说，最后Marco对着Toni的耳朵好小声地说，就是，好像有东西要流出来了。

Toni听了也脸红了，闷闷的哦了一声，问要不要去洗澡，Marco想了想，再等一会儿吧，想再抱抱你。Toni就使劲搂住Marco，黏黏糊糊的亲了好久，Marco应该是回过神来了，开始说咬在Toni肩膀上的印子太明显了，又说你明天一定会被盘问。

问就问呗。Toni不以为然的继续亲Marco的脖子，不过，关他们什么事。

“啊，对了，那个花呢？”Marco蹭了蹭还埋首于他颈窝的Toni的头顶，“玫瑰花呢？”

“在楼下，怎么了？”Toni问，“我一会儿弄完去插起来。”

“我特意挑的哦。”Marco说，“粉红色的玫瑰花。”

Toni抬起头来了，看着Marco的眼睛：“有什么意思吗？”

Marco就露出那个让Toni看见了就满心满眼的热闹起来的笑容，他说，是初恋呀。

 

—END—


	8. Side Story

#Side Story

 

关于Marco，有三个普遍认同的标签：足球、歪嘴和发型——他是校足球队的成员，笑起来歪得可爱，至于他头发，老实讲，对于一个中学生来说，Marco对他头发的呵护程度有些过分了，洗漱的同时加以打理那是常规流程，Marco会谨慎而小心的躲避每一个会搞乱他发型的机会，训练前后还都会做些准备工作——Mats曾经在学校里大肆宣扬这件事，并添加了自己的看法：“Marco的足球技巧才不是小快灵，而是用自己每时每刻完美的造型电晕对面！”——当然，Mats为他罔顾事实的言论付出了代价，两瓶发胶，一瓶给Marco赔礼道歉，另一瓶被用在了自己的头上。

Toni作为Marco的男朋友当然很清楚他对发型的执着，不过他想着等他们再长大一点，变得更加成熟之后，Marco就不会这样幼稚的和自己的头发较劲了，只是他没想到这个阶段可能对于Marco来说远远还没到“盛极而衰”的程度。

十七岁的春假，Toni很无奈的和每天都在变换发型的Marco约会了一个月，眼睁睁的看着他的男朋友从顺毛到每一根头发似乎都被精心吹过的背头接着是剃青，最后停留在一个让他难以形容的发型上——有一点像莫西干但两边没那么干净。

“再弄就要剃光头了。”Marco这样解释道，似乎还有一点遗憾，看起来并不对这个发型满意，“我感觉虽然你很喜欢我，但还是不会想要和一个光头约会。”

Toni想了想说：“也没关系。”得到Marco怀疑的目光之后承认了，“如果你可以戴个帽子的话，我真的不介意。”

Marco歪着脑袋打量了几秒钟Toni，然后宣布自己生气了需要哄，Toni便探身过去亲吻了他的脸颊，轻声说，别生气啦，Marco怎么样都很好看。

明知道Toni只是在哄自己开心，但Marco还是很不争气的笑了出来，拽着Toni的衣角将吻落在了他的嘴巴上。

Marco将那个发型保持到了春季学期开始，Toni以为他就此放过自己的头发了——至少在它们长出来之前的这一段时间里——但，没过两天，Toni发现自己还是太年轻了。

学期刚开始并不是很忙，Toni还能和Marco每周出去玩一次（不包括每天在一起学习），这样，Toni收获了一个每次周末见面都声称自己换了发色的男朋友。

说是“声称”是因为除了当事人，似乎没有人注意到他换了发色，至少对他从头到脚都十分关切的男朋友没有发现那些颜色有什么区别——说真的，用Marco自己的词汇“调配”出来的这些浅金色、铂金色、白金色还有香槟色真的有什么区别吗？

“所以，你是自己调制的染发剂？”Toni在Marco滔滔不绝地介绍中总结出关键词，“调配”——他家化学低分飞过的Marco居然在“调配”什么化学制品，太神奇了，他决定让妈妈烤一个樱桃派庆祝一下。

“是的。”Marco抓着Toni的手跳跃了两步走在了Toni的前面，“怎么样？”

如果是直男，恐怕会直白的说“说实话这几次的发色我没看出来什么区别”，但鉴于Toni是有男朋友的人，所以他说：“你今天最好看。”

于是，纠结于在这一阶段采用哪一种颜色的Marco终于得到了解放，那天的约会以后他的发色就没再变过了，保持着令人着迷的香槟色。

这一次Toni隐隐感觉Marco的“发型狂热”会结束了，毕竟他的头发还没长出来，而自己赞美了现在的香槟色——感觉至少会维持到这个染发剂褪色。

但，Toni又错了，Marco显然不仅仅是“发型狂热”而是“发型主义者”，自己没有头发折腾的时候，就会煽动别人去折腾。

远在三个街区外上学的Toni只是听好友Thomas在电话里语气夸张的形容了这件事——“我那天一进校门以为我看见了Marco正要打招呼然后我又看见了一个Marco正在我努力分辨哪个才是Marco的背影的时候你猜发生了什么答对啦又一个Marco！所有人都修剪成了Marco的发型！”

由于Thomas有时候会过分夸大事实，Toni只相信了一点点，大概就是他们学校有不少人染了金发，但当他终于抽出空能够去接Marco放学的时候，他发现Thomas的表达少有的……有些保守了。

“Marco，你是X教授吗？”Toni递给轻车熟路坐在自己自行车后座上的Marco一根雪糕。

咬着雪糕的Marco眨了眨眼：“怎么讲？”

“你给你们学校的所有人洗脑了吗？”Toni指了指头发，“还是你成立了什么发型俱乐部？”

“首先，我没有成立俱乐部，我爱足球，足球训练占用了我所有课外活动时间，你知道的。”Marco又舔了一下雪糕，“其次，X教授是读心，Toni，他不会洗脑。”

“是吗？反正都跟脑子有关系。”Toni耸了耸肩，推着自行车慢慢往前走。

“不！区别可大啦！你缺课太多了，需要补习超级英雄知识了，好学生！”Marco一只手扶着车座，另一只手举着雪糕在空中乱挥，Toni生怕他一不小心弄掉了。

“不，我不觉得这是什么需要补习的东西，Marco。”

“这需要！”Marco义正言辞的说，“这个周末来我家吧，我有X战警全套。”

Toni想了想说，好吧——听起来有那么一点假装的不乐意。

 

周末到了，Toni如约去了Marco家里，虽然他知道Marco有可能不会兑现“补习X战警”的约定（对此他还挺庆幸的），但他没想到Marco改变主意是为了这个。

“那天你提醒我了。”Marco翻过来抱着椅背坐在凳子上，对盘腿坐在自己床上的Toni说，“我可以成立一个发型俱乐部。”

“我以为你已经被足球占满了所有时间。”Toni说，“包括但不限于课外活动时间。”

Marco知道Toni在说他带领八九个学弟逃课去踢业余比赛的事情，于是他尴尬的咳了咳，生硬的转移了话题：“我是说，会员制的俱乐部。”

“哦，怎么加入？”Toni自问自答道，“颠球三十个准入？”

“当然不是！”Marco扬起了下巴，有一点小骄傲，“是男朋友准入制度！”

Toni沉默了一会儿：“会长，你男朋友不是很那么乐意。”

唔。Marco趴在了椅背上，Toni心说完蛋，眼睁睁的看着Marco轻轻地、缓慢地扇动了几下睫毛，嘴角瞥了下去，像极了Toni之前和Felix偷偷养的那只小奶猫想吃小鱼干的样子——啊，我该怎么办。Toni的内心躁动不安，甚至有一个声音正在倒数——10、9、8、7……

“就试一下嘛，你和我做一个情侣发型？”

“……好吧。”坚持了六秒钟，Toni Kroos你真棒，再过一百年就能拒绝Marco了呢。

不过，同意了是一码事，Toni还是很有原则的，他要求Marco不要染他的头发，Marco看了看男朋友金棕色的头毛，点了点头。

“不要剃光了。”Toni坚决地说。

Marco立刻叫唤起来：“这还用你说吗！这个世界上真的有人想约会光头吗？”

Toni眨了眨眼。

Marco安静了下来：“……你们校队的那个……”

“我也在想他有没有女朋友或者男朋友。”Toni说，半分钟之后，他决定掏出手机查看一下Karim的INS主页。

光头是否能拥有约会对象暂且按下不表，Toni只知道自己快要不想拥有约会对象了——开玩笑的，但当你看到你的男朋友将一堆不知道是什么的瓶瓶罐罐还有丁零当啷作响的锋利工具摆在自己的面前的时候，你也会用那么几秒种来重新审视彼此的关系。

然后，Toni得出了结论：好吧，男朋友开心比什么都重要。

出乎Toni意料的是，Marco对待他头发的手法熟练并且全神贯注，几乎要赶上他罚点球时的专注了，只不过，Toni希望Marco还是能分散一点点注意力给自己的姿势——Marco几乎算是跨坐在他身上了，大腿内侧时不时的随着他修剪Toni刘海的动作蹭着他的牛仔裤，他有时候分开腿站直了去审查Toni的发顶，衣领便晃在了Toni的眼前，锁骨差一点就会碰上Toni的鼻尖。有时候Marco又会半蹲下来研究Toni的鬓角，下颌还有因为紧张屡次舔舐过的嘴唇便占据了Toni的全部视线。

怪不得是“男朋友准入制度”，Toni心想，谢天谢地。

因为只是修剪，没有烫染，所以Marco很快就宣布大功告成了，他在Toni的额头上响亮的亲了一下，准备离开男朋友的大腿，没想到踉踉跄跄的没能站稳，直接坐在了Toni腿上，正要起身却被Toni抱住了腰。

“干嘛啊，我要起来了。”Marco推了推Toni的肩膀。

“先谢谢你啊。”Toni说着抬起头含住了Marco的嘴巴，而Marco也没有挣扎，闭上了眼睛享受这个“谢礼”。

几分钟后，Marco又一次推了推Toni示意男朋友放开自己：“一会儿你腿麻啦……”

“你又不重。”说着Toni还颠了两下，似乎腿上的人对于自己来说负担起来真的很轻松。

“那你不想看看新发型吗？”Marco换了个方式，“你男朋友给你剪的哦。”

Toni凝视着Marco，盯得他有点脸红，不知道男朋友又冒出了什么稀奇古怪的鬼主意，正准备开口发问，就听见Toni说：“看见了。”

“哪里看的？又没镜子。”Marco有些困惑。

“你的眼睛里啊。”Toni理直气壮地说，“跟你的发型明明不一样，不是说好情侣款的吗？”

Marco被Toni从善如流的回答说得一愣，半天才支吾地答复了后一个问题：“……改主意了，不想要一样，想要给Toni最帅的发型。”

这样啊。Toni笑着搂紧了Marco的腰把他压向自己再交换了一个亲吻。

“这是给特别定制的谢礼。”

 

—FIN—


	9. Chapter 9

#Side Story 2

 

下课铃声一响，坐在倒数第二排的Marco立刻拎起书包，拿出要进单刀的速度启动，手里抄着的校服外套呼啦一下跟着他飞了起来，差点刮着坐他后面的Roman的俊脸。

Roman淡定的抹了一把，慢条斯理地收拾着课本，同桌看了看Marco风一样离去的背影又看了看Roman气定神闲的样子，好奇的问：“你怎么不急？”

“我为什么要急？”Roman给了同桌一个困惑的眼神，然后恍然大悟，“哦，Marco不是赶去训练的，今天校队放假。”停顿了一下，补充道，“他好像是要去约会。”

Marco在午饭的时候谢绝了朋友们象征性（因为大家也都知道他一有空只想和男朋友腻在一起）问他要不要放学一起做作业的邀请给出的理由是：Toni找我帮忙。

到底要干什么不是朋友们关注的重点，主语是“Toni”那么就意味着这是一个约会，但很不幸，Marco是一个坦率的人，如果是要和Toni做那些恋爱中的人会做的事情的话，他会坦白他是去谈恋爱的，他既然这样说“找我帮忙”就意味着今天的见面并非是一个约会。

事实上，Marco也确实是要去帮忙，帮Toni搬家。

Toni是在两个月前就告诉Marco他要搬家了，看到这条短信的时候，Marco正在陪姐姐看一部青春爱情片，正好演到女主角要举家搬到洛杉矶，男主角看着远去的卡车伤神的部份，姐姐哭得上气不接下气，在这样的背景音下，Marco脑海里一瞬间塞满了各种有的没的情节，差点和姐姐一起哭出来，但他依然回复了Toni，一个简简单单的问号，希望Toni能看出来Marco的紧张和焦虑。

屏幕上一直显示着“对方正在输入”，Marco抬眼瞥了一眼电视，女主角正在和男主角在电话上谈分手——救命，这是什么魔鬼巧合——Marco两只手抱紧了手机，艺术可千万别来源于生活，拜托了。

“为了方便Felix上学，搬到了你家两条街外的地方，就是有那个你超喜欢吃的热狗店的公园附近。”

回复还附上了详细地址和地图，以及一张新房子的照片。

Marco顾及着姐姐还在为剧情痛哭流涕没有欢呼出来，将快乐化作emoji整整发了半屏过去，然后开始唾弃刚才神经质的自己——“艺术来源于生活”还有后半句，“但高于生活”，显然在平凡的小生活里，彼此喜欢的情侣并不会因为搬家而分手，还依然庸俗的相爱着。

“所以，什么时候搬家？”Marco问道，他想迫切的距离Toni近一点。

“不知道，再过一阵子吧！”Toni回复道，Marco给了一个伤心的表情，“别这样，Marco，我们现在又不是异地恋。”

“异校:(”

“……好吧，你赢了。”Toni很无奈，但Marco知道他对此也有一点点的不爽——尤其在中午吃饭的时候同校情侣们都坐在一起甜甜蜜蜜，有对象却没办法秀恩爱的苦谁知道！

然后“搬家”这件事在上周正式被提上日程，Toni也是那时候叫Marco要不要来帮忙的。

“好啊，会有很多箱子吗？”Marco抓了一缕Toni的刘海捏在手里玩，“我力气还挺大的。”

“不会让你搬太多的。”Toni说，任由男朋友对着自己的头发动手动脚，“你来陪陪我就好。”

哦。Marco窃笑，Toni才不是叫他来帮忙的，他只是千方百计地想要找时间和自己相处而已。

所以，这不是一场约会，至少表面上不是约会——Marco可是想着大显身手帮Toni扛箱子呢。

于是，在搬家的这天，Marco按着Toni发给他的地址稀里糊涂地摸到地方时，一眼就看见了蹲在马路边上的Toni——他也是刚放学就过来的，还穿着学院的制服，正儿八经的白色西装，领口和肩线有淡金色的装饰线条，理论上穿着这样的衣服蹲坐在路边一定会非常违和并且不太雅观，但Toni自带一种气场——“我做什么都是对的并且有理由的”——这种气场，导致这个姿势除了让人感慨这孩子是不是站累了太辛苦之外没有别的想法了。

“嘿。”Marco是跑过来的，他今天早上是坐Toni的自行车去上学的，放学没人接自然只能用腿，有点喘，走过去直接在Toni旁边的马路牙子上坐了下去，“你在干嘛？”

“起来。”Toni没回答他，推了推他的肩膀让Marco起身，Marco不明所以刚挪动了一下就看见Toni把自己的书包拽过来垫在了下面，“凉，回头又闹肚子半夜不睡觉给我发短信。”

“我在一开始就说了不用理我你睡你的！”Marco辩解道，“谁知道你怎么也不睡……”

“你以为我为什么不睡？”Toni翻了一个白眼，还不是太喜欢你了，又在难受，当然要哄哄你了。

“好啦，Toni最好啦！”Marco凑过去，小心的看了看周围，正在犹豫是否要亲上去，Toni倒没纠结，缩短了最后的距离，一个吻落在了Marco的嘴唇上。

“我妈和我爸在开箱子，没在看。”Toni解释道，Marco便闭上眼靠了过去又和男朋友交换了一个吻。

“所以，你怎么不进去？”Marco问，他其实还想在碰碰男朋友的嘴巴，但一想到对方父母就在五十米以内随时有可能看见他们亲密就不敢造次了，“不是在搬家吗？”

“客厅塞满了，楼梯上也堆满了，没地方站，我被赶出来呆着。”Toni耸了耸肩，“我的东西已经搬上去了，他们叫我再去整理。”

“怎么不等我帮忙啊？”Marco戳了一下Toni的脸颊，对于自己跑过来却没帮上忙有些不满。

“你在帮啊。”Toni说，转过头对上Marco不明所以的表情，“帮忙缓解我的疲惫。”

“……”Marco哼了一声扭过头，耳朵尖红红的，Toni觉得可爱伸手捏了一下，得到男朋友一个一点也不凶的怒瞪。

说完这个话题，一时间两个人也没话讲，主要是Marco和Toni现在都是手机不离手的低头族，学校里芝麻大点的事儿都偷摸的给对方发短信，大到隔壁班的谁追班花未果小到今天数学老师用断了一根粉笔统统跟对方交待了，见了面没个由头也不知道该说点什么。

不过他俩呆一块总不会无聊，才消停没两分钟，Marco就开始了新的互动——拽Toni的裤脚——他的目的是让Toni蹲不稳，也不是想看Toni出糗，就是单纯的想要撩菜，没有任何其他意义。

虽然Marco有时候脑电波的频率异于常人，但是Toni意外的在某些时刻能对上他的频道，比如现在，他只是瞥见Marco犹犹豫豫的手指头就知道他想干什么了，一句话没说就伸手拉住了那试图作祟的手。

“想牵手直说嘛。”Toni说。

“我不是——”Marco正要解释他不是要牵手，只见Toni挑了一下眉梢，想要恶作剧的气焰就立刻消灭了，乖乖“哦”了一声，转过头继续发呆，手也没松开。

Toni的爸爸从屋子里出来就正好看见俩小孩猫在马路边手拉手，看着儿子的男朋友探头探脑地要去解儿子的鞋带，被逮住了手亲了脸颊，两个未成年对上眼睛互相看着笑，十分让已过不惑之年的老父亲感到不适，正要咳嗽一声以示自己的出现却被身后的妻子比了一个“嘘”。

“多可爱呀。”太太笑眯眯地说，举起手机留了张影，“给你儿子发短信让他带Marco进来收拾他的那堆乱七八糟的东西了。”

不过一会儿，Toni就拉着Marco到屋子里面了，还有一些纸箱子堆在玄关和客厅，没收拾好的杂物也散落了一地，Toni用脚踢开一个空盒子，回头跟Marco说了声“小心些，别绊倒了”。

你不是拉着我呢嘛……Marco心想，有父母在的场合他们都会很收敛，至少他会，一点超过“朋友”界限的亲密动作都不敢做（桌子底下和抱枕后面就不一定了），但是Toni却觉得拉拉手亲一下脸颊被爸爸妈妈看见也不算什么，所以Marco有时候被男朋友这样做了，不可能推开，只好有一些慌乱和害羞的接受，并且大声而礼貌地和Toni的爸爸妈妈问好。

Toni的妈妈往常都会拉着Marco问好多事，哪怕前两天Marco才在自己家吃过晚饭甚至留过宿，但今天却没有，和Marco打了招呼之后就放过了他，让两个孩子赶快去收拾东西。

“我觉得阿姨看我的表情有点怪怪的。”一进到Toni的房间，关上门，Marco就这样说，“你是不是跟她说了什么奇怪的话啊？”

Toni一边拆箱子一边想了想，说：“……噢，昨天晚上看电视的时候聊天说到柔韧性，我说了一句你挺软的算不算？”

“……”Marco皱着眉拍了一下Toni的后背，“你说这个干嘛！”

“聊天啊，我当时在回你短信，顺嘴说了一句。”Toni觉得自己挺无辜的，最近他的生活里除了学习和足球就是Marco了，下意识的会将所有事和男朋友联系在一起有什么错！

Marco被Toni说得语塞，眨了眨眼睛不知道该怎么说，只好用撇撇嘴又埋怨Toni“真烦”。

“你帮我拆一下那个箱子。”Toni握着剪刀尖端递给Marco，指了一下床边的纸箱，“好像是衣服。”

“刺啦”一声，Marco粗暴的划开了箱子上的胶纸带，里面整整齐齐地叠着Toni的衣物：“要帮你挂起来吗？”

“好啊，衣架都在柜子里。”Toni忙着规整刚拆出来的书，某一本中间掉出来一张有些褶皱的纸，看了一眼没忍住“噗”的笑了出来。

“什么？”Marco正在把一件衬衫挂在衣架上，探过头去吓了一跳，“诶，这是情书吗？！”

Toni立刻把信纸叠了起来：“没什么。”

“居然真的是情书吗！”Marco来劲了，他没给Toni写过情书，灵光一现的小情话可能会有，让他长篇大论一下实在是太高估他的文学素养了，Toni也是知道的，用他自己的话宽慰的话就是这家伙唯一的一封情书只可能在婚礼上了。

“咳，快去收拾衣服。”Toni摸了摸鼻子，显然有点害羞了，“开完箱子还要打扫一下，事情很多——”

“我要看——”Marco挂好衬衫就去磨Toni了，拉着他的手腕来回晃，但也没直接去抢那张纸，“就算别人写给你的也没关系，我好想知道——”

“不是。”Toni打断他，“不是别人送的。”

“那为什么不给我看，难道是你写给别人的？！”Marco惊呼，“我还以为我是你的初恋！”做作的露出了受伤的样子。

Toni又摆出了那个表情——“就算我超级喜欢你但你也差不多点得了”——这样的表情：“草稿纸而已。”

既然Toni这样说了，大概是打定主意不会给他看的了，Marco象征性的表达了一下不满也就没再坚持，揪过男朋友的衣领要了一个吻，两个人又互相亲昵了一下再回过身继续帮Toni收拾衣服，说不好奇是绝对不可能的，但是……偶尔会害羞并且试图遮掩自己小心思的Toni真是——超可爱。

比起Marco有时候会突发奇想地买一些风格怪异的衣服，Toni就显得比较正经了，正经到有点无聊，Marco从服装样式上找不到乐趣，只得百无聊赖地想这件T恤他上次临时决定要留宿的时候穿过，那件外套好像哪次去看他比赛的时候抢来保暖了，自己也有一件相类似的黑衬衫，下次可以一起穿假装是情侣装。

Toni的衣服并不多，Marco哪怕有按照季节甚至是颜色帮他整理也没有花太久时间，等他做完，Toni才刚整理完书，拆了另一个箱子，里面都是一些零七八碎，有的很新鲜，Marco记得是他俩闲晃的时候买的小零碎，有的看起来就十分有年代感了。

“这个！”Toni把一个小盒子捧在手里有些小得意的摆到Marco的面前，“我小学的时候做的。”不知道按了哪个开关，小盒子亮了起来，光亮透过特殊的设计变成星星点点的碎片，现在是白天，如果是晚上的话一定会是相当浪漫的小玩意了，“我还记得当时胶水烧得我手指脱皮。”

“没想到你还是一个浪漫胚子。”Marco把小盒子接到手里，放到眼前了能看出来制作还是有些粗糙，但一想到是小Toni认认真真做的，心都快化了，“这都不用开灯了，晚上用这个就好啦。”

Toni笑了一下：“你找个地方放吧。”

Marco四下看了看，选择了Toni床头柜的位置，看起来是打定主意要拿这个快有十个年头的手工作品替代台灯。

Toni是很井井有条的男孩子，收拾东西的时候就已经分门别类地放好了，所以拆箱重新摆放也很方便，两个人赶在晚餐之前搞定了，Toni正要询问Marco要不要留下来吃晚饭就听见Marco很遗憾的说他妈妈让他赶回去吃晚饭。

“不过周六她放我假，不用陪她去朋友的聚会了。”Marco回复了几条消息之后和Toni说，“我们可以周六出去玩。”

“我听Gareth说我们学校附近开了一家电玩城。”Toni说，“要不要去看看？”

“好。”Marco点点头，去哪里无所谓啦，他只是想和男朋友呆在一起。

两个人下了楼，Marco和Toni的爸爸妈妈道别，得到妈妈很遗憾地表示今晚还做了他喜欢吃的菜，“下次吧！”Marco说，“我会经常来打扰您的。”

“欢迎呀。”Toni的妈妈揉了揉Marco的小脑袋，“每次来Toni都好开心的。”

“妈！”Toni有些害羞，Marco看着他笑出声，被暗自的捏了一下腰肉。

害羞什么嘛。Marco心想，我每次看见你也好开心呀。

即便只有两条街，Toni也执意送Marco回家，但Marco不想让他这么麻烦，从出门就在赶他回去，直到在第一个街口站定非得让Toni回家，两个人抱了两下又亲了几下，Toni才不情愿的放Marco走，眼看着他过了马路，在那边还回过头摆手，笑得一脸灿烂的比划了一个电话的手势。

这算怎么回事啊。Toni感觉自己笑得有点脸僵，明明每天都有在见面却还是想的不行，怪不得在数学考试最后（检查完三遍了）发呆会不经意地写出男朋友的名字——啊，那张纸又夹在哪本书里了？要藏好不能被发现，不然会被Marco嘲笑的。

 

—FIN—


End file.
